Life in other world (Rewritten)
by Cara normal
Summary: When a human somehow is brought to a new world, he will have to get adapted to his new surroundings and make new special friends. Warning: Gijinka Pokemon, also knows as pokehumans.
1. Prologue (Matheus)

**Here we are... again. This is my second try to make this fiction better. I wanted to say thank you for those who had read my fictions during the past. But I didn't feel that happy with how my story had begun at the beginning.**

 **Also, I am accepting OCs for my stories. Tell me if you want to send one to me. Use the little form below to send me one. But, please, add the moveset, the personality, the appearance and the backstory.**

* * *

"Have you made up your mind? We can always lie by telling our parents that you are ill. It's not like they would come to check you." My brother told me. I had decided to ignore him this time. I can't keep lying to everyone, and to myself, every time that I have difficulties. "High school is hard and I know it, just don't try to do more than you can. Okay?"

"Alright." I said in a low tone. "But you don't have to worry. The year is almost ending, summer vacations are about to start. I can survive some days." Probably. It isn't about my will to make things right, it's about how the other students will behave today. There are days where they have really wants to study and be important in the future, but there also days when they do the same thing, except the exact opposite.

I can only hope for the best.

* * *

Middle of the day already had past. Only few things capable to annoy me had managed to happen so far. Maybe it will be a happy day. Anyway, I can't stay an entire school period without eating anything.

Taking silent steps, I walked to the cafeteria, place where the beasts go to eat their midday food, me including since I too am a human. High school managed to make me depressed, after you finish the suffered middle school, you hope to get in a class with mature teenagers, but I didn't get to join one. I am not saying that every classroom is like this, I just wasn't lucky enough.

I got a generic food in the cafeteria and walked to a table where I could live in peace, or at least eat. I managed to avoid some people and take a safe route. Nothing wrong will happen, I thought, but I committed a mistake. Someone had dropped a empty soda can fall and I hadn't noticed it until my left foot touched it. I was taking light steps in the moment, I couldn't apply force enough.

I fall and part of my food got stuck on my clothes. What a wonderful life. The others started to laugh because it wasn't them who fall. For some reason, people like to see others suffering. Some have their limits and only when the suffering get past it, they get the brilliant idea of do something to help the poor guy. But since it only was a slight fall...

*Sigh*

I hate this place.

I picked the part of my food that still could be save and walked to the table.

* * *

 **(What you are about to see actually happened to me in the real life.)**

* * *

The classes are about to be over for the day. After my little accident during the lunch time, I had managed to clean myself using some papers from my notebook. I actually am a bit used to these things. Not having food on my clothes, but to hide my errors. I had grown up trying to avoid the my parents' attention. If they actually manage to notice that something bad happened to me while in the school, they will start to ask many questions, so many that they will start to ask things that aren't about the accident, but about how I am doing in the school, my grades and those things that can make them angry... er.

I waited for the teacher to come, she was late today, probably won't come today. I took my DS from my bag. My parents don't know that I have one, an old friend mine sold me it by a low price. I started to play one of the games that I had in the moment, Pokemon Black 2.

It's a very good game. I had to play it today to upgrade my Joy Avenue and beat the people in the courts. After making almost all costumes find a good shop, buying some berries and make my galvantula happy, a voice startled me and I turned off my DS by reflex. I looked up and saw one of the students that I had neutral relationship.

"Were you taking photos of us?" He asked. His girlfriend was behind him at the moment. I denied and said that I was playing a game. He didn't believe and took my portable. I actually wasn't expecting what he did next. He threw it to the ground and got worried and checked if broke. Without I could notice, he punched my left arm twice and yell in pain. He said that I shouldn't take anymore photos of them.

His girlfriend got angry and yell at him saying that he shouldn't had done that. She asked me if I was okay and I nodded. At least someone here knows what is right.

* * *

At the end of the day, she was by his side as if nothing happened.

* * *

"You didn't manage to don't attract anyone, did you?" I stayed in silence. "Let's go home and you can tell me what is wrong." He always knew the answer of these questions because he knows me. That is why he is the only one that I can trust. I sat on his motorcycle and put my helmet. It was a quiet travel back to home, but it was enough for me to have some time with my mind.

Will there be an end to it? What will I be if it ends? Will my brother be there? Are my studies worth it? Am I worth it? Why do I want to release myself? I really want it?

He turned to the left during a certain moment of our travel back. I was about to ask why, but he stopped at a gas station. Might be here to fill the tank. It doesn't matter much, it happens once in awhile and is needed. I am not in a hurry to go back home. He climbed down the motorcycle and I did the same.

"Hey. What about, when I finish filling the tank, I buy some ice cream to make you happy?" I actually like ice cream. But I... I stayed in silence and looking at the street. There are a decent amount of cars moving and they are moving very fast. He finished filling the tank in no time and payed a man for the gas. "Are you coming with me?" ... "Okay then. I will be back before you notice." He said and leaved to buy the cold substance. I took one last glance of him getting inside the small store before taking my attention back to the street.

One step.

No turning back.

Two steps.

It will be the end.

Five steps.

My heart is beating very fast.

Ten steps.

Am I scared?

Twelve steps.

But it will end my pain.

Thirteen steps.

But what about him? Will he be happy?

Fourteen steps.

I started to cry.

Fifteen steps.

I don't want to do it, but I need to.

Eighteen steps.

I stopped at the edge and turned around, but didn't move myself. I waited a little until my brother got out of the store with a bag at his right hand.

"I... sorry." I whispered.

* * *

 **Matheus Bell**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Age: 15**

 **Weight: 98 pounds**

 **Species: Human**

 **Blood type: AB -**

 **Likes: Honest people, his brother, technology.**

 **Dislikes: Liars, unfair things, the rest of his family, eat fish.**


	2. Another side (Luke)

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Shut down the clock. Snore. Stand up. Pat Lillie. Snore. Walk to the bathroom. Take my clothes off. Take a shower. Use shampoo on my hair. Use shampoo on my tail. Finish the shower. Dry myself. Look at the mirror.

I am ready to a new day. Maybe.

...

Am I talking to someone? Whatever. It might stop sooner or later.

I wrapped a towel on my hips and returned to my bedroom. There I started to look for something to wear, a yellow t-shirt, blue pants and jacket, black boots and a black bandana. There also was a plain underwear, but no one is capable to see these things, maybe luxray but they have other things to do. Wear the pants and underwear is easy, I only had to use the small holes that they have to make my tail to be out. The T-shirt and the jacket was going to be the harder part, I need to be more careful or my spikes will ruin them, but it wasn't problem considering that I did it many times.

Having finished my clothing section, I picked Lillie and walked to the kitchen. I leaved Lillie near her bowl and looked for her food can. Having find her cat food, I took it and opened it using Psychic. I put her food in the bowl and smile seeing her eating happily.

"Looks like someone woke up happy." A feminine voice came behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who was talking to me. "Did Lillie or Lucian sleep with you this night?"

"Only Lillie, but it would be better if Lucian had decided to come too. But I guess that I need to be grateful with what I have." Speaking of Lucian, I took his bowl and filled it with his food for him to don't have to wait for one of his owners.

"You usually wake up grumpy. I wonder if your smile will last today." That really is something that mother's tell to their children.

"Carla, you shouldn't have said that." My father said coming behind her and giving one of those lovely hugs where one applies all their weight in the other. At least he isn't very heavy.

"You are right. We can't wonder what we already know."

"Exactly." And those are my parents. At least they don't lie about those things. That is why I like them and don't mind very much about their jokes. Besides...

"That was funny. At least you don't keep your SOULS locked in a perfect ILLUSION." I too can play their games. Unfortunately the only things that I can use is the fact that they are a lucario and a zoroark. At least it is better than nothing.

"You can do better than that." Illu, my father, said. "But we will eat the breakfast first." He finished releasing my mother from the hug and taking a fry pan.

* * *

And now, we will start our little program, Surviving the Idiots. Starring me and everyone else in this school forgotten by Arceus.

Good thing in being a lucario is that I can make other people feel my aura. Being happy, I would project a comforting aura that might attract people. Sad, I would make them think about their lives. But right now I am stressed by the sound of many people talking random things like love, money and movies. It's making me create an aura that make some people avoid being 3 feet near me.

However, it only affect some.

"Dear friend, Luke! You has come today!" Leticia, one of the only beings that dared to be my friend despite everything, said hopping on my back. We know each other ever since we were little, I still wasn't so grumpy at the time. I sometimes put her in trouble, but she too put me in trouble. Balance.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I thought that you already would have murdered someone by now. Guess I have lost a bet." That is what friends are for. "Anyway. Have you heard the new rumour?" Strange, she usually doesn't care much about rumors. I just denied with my head and started to walk with my extra weight. "The Star Dreams are going to let three of their children study here." WHAT?

"WHAT?" I yelled without noticing the volume of my voice.

"Three Star Dreams are going to study in this public school."

"Direct bloodline or adopted?"

"I heard that one of them share the bloodline. The other two might be adopted." Strange how she is calm while I am agitated.

Star Dream. The richest family that was ever recorded. Also one of the most hated by the people in the lower classes. It is told that 30 years ago they rent small country and took everything precious that was there. They can take everything that they want. Their family contains politics, bankers, lawyers, owners of multinational companies and singers to conquer the pop music area. They make people wishes to be poor, so they won't bother coming after us. But why let three of them be here? Are they trying to control this little space free of them?

"Any idea of when they will come?"

"Next year, but considering that we already are near the end of the year." She finished dropping her voice. "You think that it will be a bad thing?"

"If it isn't just a rumour, so yes. It will be terrible."

* * *

The school have finished for the day and I couldn't take the rumour out of my head. It sounded fake, but they really might be willing to do this. We literally spend half of our sociology classes talking about how that family is taking over the world. Things definitely aren't going to be the same.

There is also another thing that is inside my mind. Why am I narrating? Did insanity finally hit me?

I need some time alone with myself. Set my mind right. There was a place when I were a child that always made me calm. I had discovered it during a camping trip. It might work again today.

I took a different bus and waited some minutes until I could get out at the little forest.

* * *

 **Luke Dark Hope**

 **Height: 5'11"**

 **Age:16**

 **Weight: 206 pounds (Bones with high density thanks to the steel type)**

 **Species: Lucario**

 **Blood type: A-**

 **Moveset: Psychic, Heal Pulse, Aura Sphere and Bone Rush**

 **Likes: Honest people, his friends, his parents, nature and felines in general**

 **Dislikes: Annoying people, his sister and canines in general**

 **Boost: Metallic bones**

* * *

 **Second chapter of this remake. I honestly think that it's better than the original. What do you think?**

 **About the OCs. There was one guy that was about to show me some of his OCs, but he never sent them. I wonder why. He probably forgot them or doesn't want to send anymore.**

 **Favorite, follow, leave a review, kill a spider. That would make me very happy.**


	3. Disturbance (Luke)

A little walk in the nature usually is very good to make me calm, today isn't a exception. I don't know why. It probably is the fresh air, or the sweet sound of the animals, or the environment, or the fact that I am not surrounded by everything that makes me anger. That last one might be the reason.

Although a simple walk is capable to make me calm, I actually am looking from something that isn't very deep of the forest, about six minutes of walking. Leticia and I once had the habit of coming here and play with the animals, it was fun until a bear appeared and we it made us have to run for our lives, we always came back in the next day despise that. We started to come even less after I evolved. We now only use this place when we need a bit of time without anyone to annoy us with exception of ourselves.

I saw our old little fort after some time. It was ruined by the time, vines and leaves had found their way into the hut, the wood is weak and a couple of birds had build a nest on a tree that somehow had grown there. It might not be as great as it once was, but I think that it got better like that, fits with the environment and makes it be even more calming.

The door was opened when I got there. There is someone or maybe something inside. It wouldn't be the first time that an animal, other than the bird, invaded the fort. There was a time when a wolf got inside, I quickly managed to make it run. I don't like canines and this is my paradise, it had had a very bad idea. There was another time when a feline invaded, I gave him food, home and named him as Lucian.

I took few steps inside before using my aura vision to see and locate the one who had invaded. I relaxed discovering who had come to this place. I climbed the tree and saw the invader.

"You didn't come to school today." I said looking at Gabriel, who was reading a book before I came. Having come and greet so fast managed to surprise him, making he almost lose his balance and fall from the branch.

Gabriel is a gallade and one of the few ones that I actually cares about. He is intelligent and strong turning him into a strong spar partner. We also usually can do many things together besides spar. He still didn't win against me because I still am many levels ahead, but I am sure that he will defeat me one day thanks to his type advantage.

Steel type ironically makes me weak against Fighting type, but is the only reason why I can live.

"Don't scare me like that when I am in a place like this!" He yelled, close his book and jumped out of the tree.

"We have a balance deal. I can do these things and you can do the same with me." I said and jumped out of the tree as well. My legs however got buried when when came in contact with the weak wood.

"I can't come and surprise you. You would detect me before I could." I only need to take a foot out of the ground before the other. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. That is something for you to learn. Read a contract before signing." I said only to annoy him. "Anyway. Why didn't you come?"

"Mom and dad had to leave very fast because my grandma wasn't feeling very well, someone had to take care of my younger brother. And Seth managed to win a bet against me." Seth is his twin brother. "Taking care of a baby isn't easy."

"You will learn how to do it properly one day." I replied resting a hand on his shoulder. "Before I forget, I have some bad news to tell you The first one is that I developed voices inside my head."

"To make you learn to don't eavesdrop on other people's minds."

"Shut up. It's a habit that I will never lea-"

* * *

 **!**

 **HurkebnrodjdbEBeidojdhrbduodLRhrirjrbP**

 **!**

* * *

What!

I started to look at my sides very quickly trying to seek what made me so startled.

"What happened?!" Gabriel asked. Anyone could notice that something made worried. I closed my eyes and used the aura vision to locate what I am looking for, but didn't detect anything unusual. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"A disturbance happened."

* * *

"Did you detect something unusual?" I asked outside of the hut. Gabriel and I had decided to look for the disturbance.

"Not at all." He said. "Detect feelings isn't very useful sometimes."

"Let's look somewhere else." I said and ran to the west, while he decided to go to the South.

 _'How will I know that I found the disturbance when I see it.'_ I heard him saying in my mind. Telepathy is something that both of us are good at.

 _'I don't know... Maybe it's something new and unusual. I don't know how to explain it, but I felt like a new aura had suddenly appeared and it caused an aura explosion, or something like that. It shouldn't happen. When someone is born, they build their aura little by little using the world's aura and when someone teleports, their aura is transported to their destiny and merged with the area's own aura before the body come. But, it wasn't like these, it had just appeared out of nowhere, without an origin. To be honest, I don't know why I want to find it so much, but when it appeared, I heard a voice.'_

 _'A voice...'_ He said then we stayed in silence to have better concentration.

Exactly 5 minutes later, I saw someone very hurt. So weak that his calling for help were whispers. His aura is very weak, that is why I couldn't detect it.

"You called for help."

* * *

I now am carrying someone unconscious at the edge of the death. Aura is the energy that keeps everyone alive, so if someone have too little or don't have aura they are dead. But this guy's aura is so weak that it is a miracle that he still is alive.

I told Gabriel about where I am and to find me at the small fort.

"How is he?" Gabriel asked when I came to the meeting area.

"Not good. Every ghost type probably is more alive than him." I commented.

"Put him on the ground for me to examine." He said and I did so. Gabriel is studying to be a medic in the future, right now he is the only one capable to give him the first aid. He started to check his condition. "Right leg broken, left one heavily damaged. Use your Heal Pulse on the left leg, the right one can not be healed by it." He ordered. I charged the soft pink wave and shooted it on the leg. The wounds started to close as the meat is repaired. "Many cuts are present on his right shoulder, and-" He used Psychic and took a purple liquid out of one of the cuts. "Poison. Don't use Heal Pulse on his right shoulder, the poison needs to be extracted first. I think the you can use your powers in the remaining areas." I nodded and did so. "He still need someone better to take care of him. At least he won't die waiting."

"Will you take him to the hospital?"

"Of course. We didn't do this just to let him die at the end." He took the unconscious person on his arms. "I will talk to you later and give you details." He said before using teleport and leaving me alone.

* * *

 **Gabriel Dusk Light**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Age:16**

 **Weight: 165 pounds**

 **Species: Gallade**

 **Blood type: B+**

 **Moveset: Psychic, Blaze Kick, Teleport and Psycho Cut**

 **Likes: Musics, movies, books and his blades**

 **Dislikes: Being scared, called useless, dark types and his alarm during sunday mornings.**

 **Boost: None**

* * *

 _ **There, the third chapter, the chapter that got most changes so far. Fourth still is coming and will show what Giratina will do during the new plot.**_

* * *

 _ **(Editor Comment: The story so far is great, I like the way things have been going and your grammar has definitely improved since before, barely had to change a thing. I'm no stickler for perfection most of the time. Can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter in alll honesty.)**_


	4. Before say goodbye (Arceus)

My eyes are getting heavy. I don't have much time now.

I'm walking down the Hall of Origin, greeting my children when I get past some of them. Some of them can see that I am very tired, but there's something that I have to do before I get some real rest. I don't sleep much, my genetics keep me awake for centuries, but I spend about an entire year sleeping when the time finally comes.

I just want to be sure that everything will be fine when I get my deserved rest. I don't expect that everything will be fine when I come back, but I don't want to see a chaos when I wake up.

"There actually are lot of people who likes your sprite more than ours." I heard Dialga saying nearby. I came closer to him and those who were with him, Palkia and Giratina.

"But it's so ugly and intimidating. I know that he did that to annoy me." Giratina said.

"Mind if I interrupt this small conversation?" I asked near them. They got scared and quickly turned to me.

"O-Of course. We don't mind at all." Palkia said and the other two started to nod ferociously. They usually are like this when they did something wrong or were talkies about me behind my backs. Considering what I had just heard, I think that I know what they were talking about.

"I will have to sleep today and I want to make you, Palkia and Dialga, the leaders during my absence."

"WHAT!?" Giratina screamed while the other two came to me and gave me a hug in the middle of their happiness.

"Thank you so much! We promise that nothing wrong will happen while you are sleeping." Both said at the same time and leaved as fast as they hugged me.

"Palkia and Dialga..." Giratina said, took a deep breath and finished saying. "PALKIA AND DIALGA! OF ALL THE LENGENDARY, YOU DIDN'T ONLY CHOOSE ONE OF THE TIME AND SPACE TWINS, BUT BOTH! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT-"

"They will throw a party and interrupt everyone's work." I cut her phrase and rubbed my head. "I didn't know that you have Hyper Voice."

"Sir, this isn't a joke. Rule the Hall of Origin isn't something that irresponsible ones are able to do. Or at least they shouldn't do it."

"Gira, I want them to keep everyone in a break." I said before looking at her eyes. "I felt something strange during this morning, I think that it was a distortion."

"A distortion... Wait. Do you think that I am the cause of that?"

"No. I don't think something like that. But I have to give you credits by knowing that I really wants to talk with you."

"Thanks... I guess."

"You're welcome. I actually want you to search about it, since it's possible to say that you live in the greatest distortion that ever came to exist, or not. Not even I really know how that place works."

"It's just like a very complex math system that-"

"Again. I am very tired and, at this point, these things only will make me VERY annoyed." I yelled. "Sorry, it's the thought about the distortion. The last one that existed appeared centuries before you were born."

"Oh. What happened at the time?"

* * *

 _"I can't resist much longer." My **[REDACTED]** said weakly while I carried him to his home._

 _"You will be better. I promise." I said looking at his eyes._

* * *

"The greatest tragedy that ever came to exist." I answered Giratina's question. "Can I put my trusts in your abilities?" I asked. "This isn't something that any of the other legendaries can do. Only you can."

"I-I..." She swallowed dry and thought for a moment. "Will you change my sprite?"

*Sigh*

"Generation four was years ago. I can't change something like that."

"Alright. I won't do this."

*Sigh*

"Remember that day, years ago, when you tought that you had sent me a report about the weather, but you actually sent me a fanficfion that contained a certain legendary dragon type."

"You wouldn't." I took my cellphone from my pocket and unlocked it. "You won't do it. Right?" I started to look at my files and found the one that I was looking for. "Wait! Didn't you delete it?!" It's increable how a simple button written 'Send' can change someone's life without the need of cosmic powers. "OKAY! I WILL INVESTIGATE THE DAMN DISTORTION!"

"I almost thought that you finally were ready to tell him your feelings." I said and made the cellphone disappear. "Also, don't tell anyone about the distortion. It will be our secret."

"Okay sir." She said annoyed. I was about to leave, but I realized something.

"Could you follow me?"

"..."

"I will give you my cellphone."

"What are you waiting for?"

* * *

The deposit, an area in the Hall of Origin where I keep everything that should never see the light of the day, or any light, once again. Where I keep the errors of the dimensions. It also is the place where always is invaded everytime that I sleep.

"Why are we here?" Giratina asked looking at the front door.

"The recent events made me want to hide something from the deposit somewhere else. In other words, sooner birthday present."

"That was terrible."

"I am needing some sleeping time." I said before opening the door and get inside the room. We walked until we reached the end of it. There was a box hidden under some objects, I took them away before taking the box and handing it to Giratina. "Here. Now I can sleep knowing that I gave... your birthday's present sooner."

"Okay, but what is it?"

"A box."

"What is inside of the box?"

"Something."

"What is 'Something'?"

"A certain thing that I don't want to talk about."

"But what is-"

"CAN YOU STOP MAKING QUESTIONS? Just never open it."

"Fine. Just don't expect any birthday present in the next years."

* * *

 **Arceus**

 **Height: 7'8"**

 **Age: ?**

 **Weight: ?**

 **Species: Arceus**

 **Blood type: Alpha**

 **Moveset: ?**

 **Likes: His family and the worlds that he created**

 **Dislikes: His family and the worlds that he created**

 _ **(Editor Comment: Yeah, that's believable.)**_

 **Burst: Deity**

* * *

 **Arceus, a neutral guy that most of the time does nothing but wait for his children to do all the work. But we didn't live as much as him to see everything in a neutral way. He saw so many cycles that he doesn't care much most of the time.**

 **Why did he suddenly started to care right now?**

 _ **(I won't answer the question, that's for everyone else to think about. Though i have to say this chapter is very well thought out and makes me interested on what's to come in all honesty. Good work!)**_


	5. A hunter and his preys (?)

**Fifth chapter. The first one to add new characters, all of them are from that family mentioned during the second chapter. I was planning to show them in the original, but I didn't know how I would add them back there. At least the new plot is helping.**

* * *

 _I always liked the flavor that strawberries had. A strawberry flavored ice cream may be a good choice. I paid for it and got out of the store._

 _I saw my brother was near the street. I didn't know why he was there, but walked to him. "Saw something interesting?" I asked thinking that this was the reason why he was standing there. I noticed that I was wrong when I noticed the tears on his face. "Matheus, you are-"_

 _"Let's just go home."_

* * *

I opened my eyes as I wake up from that strange dream.

It was the third time this week. I always have some strange dream, but some of these are more odd than usual. Those who I have talked about my dream says that my psychic power are the reason why I have these dreams. Something about connect my dreams and others' memories.

I shifted from be laying on the bed to sitting on the bed. Stayed like that for 10 minutes and finished with a single snore. I stood from the bed and fall to the ground, my family keeps saying that have 20 daily sit ups is the basic to keep my body shape.

I have got a bit exhausted after the little exercise and walked to the bathroom. I striped myself, throw my clothes to a basket and took a shower for 3 minutes. I stepped out of the shower and used my powers to create a wave to dry myself. I got out of the bathroom and opened the wardrobe to grab my clothes. Bright yellow and blue as usual. Some say that my usual colors aren't usual, so doesn't my species. I don't care about these things.

My bedroom's door opened right after I wore my shirt. One of my many brothers came from it. This one is a Dartrix. "Brought you some food." He said. I looked at the plate that he was holding, there was too much food in that. ("7.8 Too much water -IGN" I had to write this joke.)

"Isn't that too much for a breakfast?"

"It already is night. This is your dinner."

"I guess I overslept then." I said and took the plate. "I heard that bring someone's food to their bed is a signal that they care about the hungry one."

"You technically aren't on the bed." He said.

"..."

I gave him the plate back, jumped back to the bed, wrap myself with my blanket and closed my eyes for three seconds before opening them. I looked at my brother before saying. "How cute. You brought my food to my bed." I sat on the bed and picked the plate using my powers. "You didn't have to."

"I am feeling like I really shouldn't have to." He said.

"What brought you here? I don't think that it was just to bring me food." I said before taking the first bite.

"You are right. How can I say it? You will go to the school." WHA- Choking. Choking. "It's something very helpful for your social interactions." Choking. choking. "It might... called... learning... get girlfriends..." cho-king. cho...kin...ing "Kill everyone... powers... created to kill." BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEEE- "MY ARCEUS!" -EEEEEEEEEEP. BEEP. BEEP. I gasped for air.

"Couldn't you have save my life earlier?" I asked a bit anger.

"Ugh."

* * *

The forest training area, courtesy of the Star Dream family for the Star Dream family. It provides everything needed to simulate a forest. Trees, water, birds singing and the feeling of someone trying to hunt you.

"Stay defensive!" Damian ordered to me. An Eletro Ball was shot toward me, fortunately I had done what Damian ordered, so I didn't receive as much damage. I got behind the dartrix and we started to look around. "Can you see or sense him?"

"No. His boost is creating waves that are hiding him." I said.

"I knew that I shouldn't have borrowed my cellphone to him." Damian murmured. "Okay. He knows where we are, but we don't know where he is. We have to stay focused, find where he is and win this hunting. I can't only have hunting skills during my evolution. " I nodded knowing about his problem about evolutions. I took a moment to look around, everything was quiet, quiet enough to make a leaf falling scare me. I then realized, currently are no wind in this area and the trees are healthy.

"Look out!" I yell and started to run. I looked back for a moment and saw my bother confused and a bit of web falling on my brother's head. That actually was anticlimactic. Or so I thought.

"AAAAAAAA!" I had forgot that every Dartrix love their hairs and want them to be as best as they can.

"What happened with that speak about focus?!" I yelled.

"FUCK IT! I HAVE TO TAKE THIS WEB AWAY FROM MY HA-" He was interrupted by another shot of web, but this one actually was shot on his left foot. I was about to say something, but my leg too got some web on it.

"He won." I murmured. Both of of us got pulled to the air and got wrapped on each other in a flash. We now are hanging in the air, nine feet above the air and Damian's wing is right at my face. I heard the hunter jumping out of the tree and landing on the ground. "Are you happy? It's the third time in a row that you won this game." I said in a defeated tone.

"What can I say? I-"

"YOU GODAMN CHEATER!" Damian started to scream in frustration and anger. "YOU PIECE OF TRASH, WHEN I GET OUT OF IT I-"

"Here is my shocking reaction to what you are saying." He said releasing his boost using the web. Both me and Damian yell in pain as the electric discharge shock us. We fall on the ground with minor burns and I looked at the hunter, he was holding his right arm. "It got paralyzed." He admitted.

"Next time, I will be the hunter." Damian murmured.

"Fine then." I heard the hunter say. At that point I just lowered my head to recover some energy.

* * *

We now are at the storage, looking for two super potion, something to make the hunter move his arm again and something to clean Damian's hair after the web.

"How can you be so good in the hunt games?" I asked to my other brother, the hunter from the previous match.

"It is told that the galvantula had evolved from a predator species." He explained. "I bet that it was from a spider that had our mansion's height."

"Your ego has that size sometimes." I replied.

"True enough. But it's needed for me to keep my integrity as an actor." At the mention of the last word, Damian turned to him and said.

"Now that you mentioned that, could you tell me how you will handle your job as actor and student." Huh? "Are you currently part of a movie? Just making sure that you really will be attending the school with us."

"US!"

"Didn't he told you when he brought the dinner? He, you and me are going to be attending school. That way we-" I interrupted him by giving a strong hug and hopping during it.

"I can't believe. I will realize my dream and with the one that I care most near me."

"He is your favorite?!" Damian asked.

"Deal with it." My other brother replied.

* * *

 **Boost info:**

 **Overcharge: Galvantula's exclusive boost. Boost that requires activation. Turns the electricity that they consume into power. Electrocute those who touch them while the boost is active. Can release the extra electricity during electric moves, turning them more powerful, but will make the move hurt them. The chances of the user get paralyzed by their own moves increases the more extra electricity used. All the extra electricity is released at once if the galvantula reach or surpass their limits. This burst also can hide them from psychic and aura sight when they are charged enough.**

* * *

 **There it is. Three characters that will change the dinamic of this fanfiction. It also was my first totally new chapter.**

 **Burst is something that I decided to add as something new for the story. It makes some of their attributes strong, but there always is a down side.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter. PLEASE, leave a REVIEW. It makes me happier and willing to write even more.**

 _ **(I liked how this chapter was during some moments, but that hunting moment pained me a bit.)**_

 _ **(Editor: Not bad on the story! Well thought out and the character development is great.)**_


	6. Copycat (Gabriel)

**I think that in a world where pokemon are the dominant species, the TM technology works better.**

* * *

"Are you sure that this will work?" I asked to Luke as he was looking for a specific TM in his collection.

"I could have that move as a Riolu, I probably still can as a Lucario. I just need to find the TM to know if this really will work. Not only that, but, even if I learn that move, the plan still might don't work." Luke replied.

"A better question." Leticia started. "Is that a good plan?"

"Yep."

"Nope." Luke and I said at the same time.

"Okay then. I will get away now before someone is able to blame me in a future day because of this plan." Leticia said turning to the door.

"It WILL work." Luke yelled, making Leticia stop and turn around. All thanks to his great determination. "I heard once that my parent wanted another child. And I want to know more about the being that proved the inefficiency of almost all contemporary aura theories." He took a case out of the collection and walked to the TM player. "Something as big as that boy needs to be studied."

"Why don't you just tell someone about him?" I asked. He turned around glared and at me.

"Sir, my teenager friend and I, a teenager, found a strange critter in the forest. He appeared out of nowhere, there also wasn't any sign that he was teleported. Also, w e treated his injuries and took semi solid poison out of him." Luke said in a sarcastic tone. "Everyone would believe in that."

"You didn't even try to sound convincing."

"It doesn't matter. No matter how much we cry, pray and plead, most won't believe in us. Do you understand me Gabriel? Do you understand why our words are powerless." He then resumed his searches for the right track in the CD. I didn't have any words to counter his own. It's just like he just said, my words aren't powerful enough, not even to stop my best friend and his stupid plan. "TM 274, someone finally will make you useful." Yet, there he is, confident about his own plans, without thinking about the consequences that it will bring.

If only I was that brave.

* * *

"Bone Rush is no longer a thing for me." Luke said putting the TM back to its case after the first part of his plan was a success. "Where are the documents?"

"Here." Leticia said putting three documents on the table. "This is the one you need to sign. The other ones have the signatures of your parents. I only found this letter that your father wrote to send me to a rehabilitation center, and I may or may not have stole after he sent it, and this is the one that your mother signed accepting the fact that she couldn't drive any vehicle for four years, it also expires in few months. Do you have a helmet to borrow?"

"Sorry. I am a Lucario with a skeleton entirely made of steel." Luke said and hit his head twice to proof.

"I don't have any." I simply said without any fancy excuse.

Luke pulled a chair to the table and a pen out of his pocket. He sat on the chair and started to concentrate.

The pen was a single centimeter away from the paper. Sweat was visibly coming out his hands, he was tensed, I too would be if I was in his situation. He hold his breath and started to write. He gasped for air after he finished while Leticia and I checked the document.

It was perfect.

He actually managed to copy his parents' writing style.

"Copycat was a success." I confirmed to Luke, who showed a thumb up. "Now they won't see a difference when it be checked in the system. But your parents-"

"They only will know about it when it be too late for them to do anything to stop this." Luke said firmly again. "I now only needs your help Gabriel. Leticia, it's time for you to leave."

"Can I say something before we leave?" I asked

"Nope." He then slapped my shoulder and grabbed it. Before I could notice, we were in front of the hospital where the strange being is... and Luke was vomiting.

"Look at the bright side, you actually managed bringing us to the right place during your first try. You just couldn't keep your control over your digestive system." I said holding his shoulder. "You will get used to it."

*Some recovering later*

"Here it is, the document that allows Mister and Miss Dark Hope to be the guardians of the, still unconscious, teenager that I have brought here." I told to the audino at the reception.

"That is so good. We have used his DNA to search for someone that shares his bloodline and no one was found. At least this is what was reported." She said looking at a monitor and showed it to us. "But why isn't the Dark Hope couple here?"

"My mother had to work until night today and one of my cats ruined my house and my father had to clean it." To be honest, this actually happened once in the day after he brought Lucian. He even managed to get some cake at that day.

"I understand, there was a day that I forgot to feed my dog one-" My god, no. I felt Luke was getting angered by what she's saying.

 _'Luke, please don't do it.'_ I said inside his mind.

"That is what you get trusting is those animals, Milady. They are too big to be taken care of, without mentioning how they easily submits to their primal instincts." He actually did it.

"You may be right, but at least I am not taking care of a cat." No. I now can feel his rage getting even higher. "They leave claws marks everywhere and it feels like they only wants food." I grab my taller friend by the mouth and said.

"Okay then. It was nice to talk with you, but we really want to see the boy right now. Tell that we will be there if someone look for us." Was everything that I could said while pulling him.

* * *

As expected, Luke now is cursing the woman, everyone in her family and all her friends.

"Can you believe it? I still can't understand why there still are persons that actually likes dog, or canines in general. Not only that but she even claimed that cats, of all living creatures, only wants food." At least he is getting calm now.

"I think that you actually lose your self control way too easily when it co-"

"AAAAAA!" I felt scared by the sudden scream and found myself against the wall. I then looked at the, not so unconscious, teenager who was panting a bit and looking around. I finally built my courage after some time then said.

"Hello."

* * *

A World of Battles - Part 1

In this world, type advantages are problems during most of the time. Such thing makes the population seek to increases their own powers to cover their own weakness. Most usually have at least a move that work just as an attack. Spar became something very usual in this world, since it build strength and trust between the partners. Some say that the trust between two partners is greater than the trust between members of the same family.

* * *

 **The human is awake now. Is it the better moment to talk to him? What will Illu and Carla say when the find out about Luke's plan?**

 **I really am asking because I still am planning what is going to happen.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what do you think about the extra data at the end of the chapters.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 ** _(To be deleted after being read by the the beta: I really am liking the way that things are going on now. Writing more than 1K per chapter really makes it have a better development. I still remember when I barely could reach 600. Thank you [REDACTED], you are making me more inspired and confident.)_**

 ** _(Heheh, not a problem and great job on this story once again. It is going great. You may delete this and leave it with my comment. *Peace sign.*)_**

 ** _(Maybe not now that I am thinking better. They looked good.)_**


	7. An empty soul

**Incoming: Painful chapter to write**

* * *

 _"If you will just be crying over everything, why haven't you gave up yet?"_

"He still is waiting for me."

 _"Just that? The only thing that is making you keep your hopes is your brother."_

"He is one treasure that can't be replaced."

 _"... Ha ha."_

"What is so funny?"

 _"Your face."_

"My face?"

 _"It is the face of an ignorant who has lost everything, but tries to avoid the reality. I want to show you something."_

* * *

"Where am I?"

 _"No where special. Just the insides of your soul."_

"Was it supposed to be this bright and... empty?"

 _"It usually is bright here, but I have to admit. Part of the empty feeling is my fault. But don't worry about these things, the lights will soon turn out and you will finally be able to sleep."_

"W-What do you mean?"

 _"I will finally win."_

* * *

 _"Did you give up yet?"_

"What do you think?"

 _"Ugh! When did you get so cocky?"_

"Some time after you took almost everything that I had."

 _"I didn't expect you to get so arrogant. Did you say almost?"_

"Yep."

 _"You still think that you two will be together in the end and that you will have a happy ending?"_

"I just wanting an ending with him at this point."

 _"..."_

"You did tell me about how easily you captured him. Right?"

" _Yes, I did. Are you planning on escape with him?"_

"Exactly. And it will be just like in those actions movies."

 _"HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"You can laugh now, but you soon will be the joke."

* * *

"I don't get it."

 _"What your insignificant human brain didn't understand now?"_

"Your plan. You want vengeance, but you already have everything. People that love you and obey all your commands, you are immortal, don't have to eat nor drink anything and you have your own dimension. What can you get if you succeed in your objective?"

 _"... Matheus."_

"Yes?"

 _"... Do you want to know what makes me comfortable when I sleep?"_

"... If you want to tell me."

 _"I think about how that one will die. His screams, his pain, the expression in his face and his cries for help. Just thinking that someone as handsome and perfect in everything as him will die in such horrible way, brings joy to me. You know? After all this time that we have been together, the despair in your last moments too will make me happy."_

"..."

 _"Have you lost your guts?"_

* * *

"You think that I will develop Stockholm Syndrome?"

 _"Giratina probably will admit that she fall in love for Rayquaza because she saw how he looks like without any clothes on before you accept submit yourself to me."_

"Really? In my shipping list, Giratina actually love Arceus."

 _"You didn't even know that pokemon actually exists, not even that they actually are... I think that the right term is gijinka."_

"Some call pokehuman."

 _"Pokehuman? That name is horrible."_

"I **know**."

* * *

 **(Rest in peace 43 views per week.)**

* * *

"It's **getting** dark."

 _"Finally! Had you noticed it only now?"_

"No, but it **still** was only **recently**."

 _"What do you think about this place now?"_

"It looks like it's finally **night** , at least when you think about **those** lights far away as stars. Were my hopes just **stars** all this time?"

 _"Yes. Just like hopes, stars are the guiding lights that are far away from us. There are times when they actually already are dead, but their light keep guiding those who see them, some even want to reach these dead stars. Fools, it's impossible to reach out something that isn't there anymore. Dead stars are just like dead hopes."_

"You don't have hopes nor dreams... What do you **still** have to make you go on?"

 _"Hate."_

* * *

 _"Had you lost someone that you loved? I mean, romantically loved."_

"I am not **able** to lose **something** , or **someone** , that I never had. **There** was one **person** in high **school** that I had a crush for. But **it never** worked out because we never **had** talked to each other, but only now **I realized** that **I might never talk to him."**

 _"Him?"_

"Yes. **Any problem**?"

 _"No. Just asking. But I really would never have known if you never told me."_

 **"Whatever."**

* * *

"Are we **really inside my soul?"**

 _"Yes."_

"How?"

 _"Long story short. I managed to create a barrier between your soul and your body."_

"A **barrier? But how can I still feel my body** moving?"

 _"There still is a small hole in this barrier, just in cases of emergencies, it makes you able to feel your body. But your body still could move without a soul, since bodies don't need souls as they actually have minds, but souls can't live without a body."_

"I **think that** I **understood**. What will **happen** to my **body** **when my soul die? Something probably wil** happen, right?"

 _"You will lose all your memories and what makes you be what you are. Just an empty shell of the boy you once were."_

* * *

 _"You have been quiet lately."_

 **"I have been thin** king."

 _"About?"_

" **If my lif** e was **worth**."

 _"Did you come to a conclusion?"_

 **"Yes. It wa** s."

 _"Seriously!? Why?"_

" **I could h** elp **someone**."

* * *

 **"That one big star is my fav** o **rite."**

 _"It also is the one that I hate most."_

" **It is my** brother **'s star, isn't it?"**

 _"Yes. Bright yellow as always. It's like he is your sun."_

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

An arm was disposed in a void illuminated by few stars and a blue sun.

* * *

 **Born by the nothingness - Part 1**

 **Nothing existed when at the beginning, but even the empty is capable to make energy. As this energy was created, it also started to get united by a attractive force. After enough energy was united, it started to solidify then obtained density and a very primitive mind.**

* * *

 **FINALLY!**

 **This chapter was way too painful for me. I will never write another chapter like this one. Do you know how hard was to make this one reach 1K+ words?**

 **At least this chapter is able to improve the reader's creativity. But was it worth?**

 **(EC: It was nice and everything but I think the ellipsis were a bit overdone. But nice story either way.)**


	8. Author notes

**Sorry for not updating yesterday and don't update next Sunday. The problem is that I am busy.**

 **There is a brazilian exam that I have to take to define my future. 180 questions and a redaction. It is taking much of my spare time, but at least I managed to tell that to you guys.**

 **Please, if you have any question about the story's plot, tell me in the reviews for me to answer them.**

* * *

 **Leticia (REDACTED)**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Age: 14**

 **Weight: Don't ask something like that to a girl~**

 **Species: Pikachu**

 **Blood type: A-**

 **Moveset: Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Toxic, Thunder Wave**

 **Likes: Huh?**

 **Dislikes: Something?**


	9. Too much (Matheus)

**Something that I probably had to write in the original is how was his first moments in the new wonderful, or not, world. The reason why I named this chapter as "Too much" will be show at the half of the chapter until its end.**

 **Also, the submitted ocs will be showed in the next chapters.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Give up."_

* * *

"AAAAAAAA!" I screamed when I finally woke up from that nightmare. I gasped for air for a while before pulling a tube that was inside my throat. Only then I noticed that I wasn't sleeping in my house. The place where I am is very clean and organized. I heard something nearby, it was one of those monitors that shows the heartbeat and it was connected on me.

Was I unconscious in a hospital all this time? But why? Did something happened when I was with my brother? Mom and Dad probably will kill me for getting myself in an accident. It actually would be ironic. I survived and I now will die because of them. A wonderful life indeed.

"Hello?"

"Huh?" Confused by the sudden voice, I turned my head to see who said that and noticed two persons.

The first one was a teenager with hair dyed green. He had red glasses and his eyes were just as red as the material of the glasses. He was fairly tall and his his skin was white, almost pale. There was something at his chest that I don't know what it was supposed to be. His shirt was green while his pants were white.

The other one had his hair dyed blue and black and formed something that looks like two furred ears on his head. His ruby eyes showed surprise, probably thanks to my sudden awakening. He seemed to be taller than the other teenager, probably even bulkier, but I can't know for sure as his jacket hide his arms from the view. His skins seemed to be white, but his hands were black... And had spikes. He actually seemed to have three spikes, one at each palm of his hand and one at his chest. His jacket was blue and open, showing a yellow t-shirt under it, his pants were short and made me able to see part of his legs.

To be honest, they would have scared me if their style didn't make me confused.

"Huh... What are you doing here?" I asked holding one of my arms. I could move it, but couldn't feel it.

The two looked at each other for a while and I think that they were communicating with each other just using their eyes. The green haired one looked at me once more before leaving the room with hurry.

"I wasn't expecting you to wake up." The blue haired said. His voice wasn't the one that I have just heard, so the other one might be who did say the hello. "Well... This is awkward... I didn't have time to prepare what I would tell you when you wake. Look at us now, you are awaken and I am embarrassed. Congratulations, you are one of the few who managed to make me embarrassed." He then laughed awkwardly. "Okay then. No fancy formalities. Let's stick with the basic. My name is Luke. What is yours?" He asked now with a serious tone. Now that the embarrassment is over, I actually started to feel intimidated by him.

"It's Matheus. Matheus Bell." I replied, holding my arm. "Could you tell with hospital I am?"

The teenager looked down for a while, like he actually was thinking if he should tell me or not. He then looked at my eyes. "Fortresses' General Hospital." Luke said but a new question come to my head.

"Fortresses'... General Hospital? Where exactly is Fortresses?"

"So you don't know where you are. It also seems right to assume that you don't know how you came here.. Or at least wanted to come here." Huh..? "If I am right, trying to use you to search for answers is nothing but a useless attempt to discover something new and unusual. However, where your mind failed to understand, your heart probably managed to." He stood up and started to come closer. I tried to back away, but, if I kept doing that, I would fall from the bed and it wouldn't be good since it would hurt and there still are some cables connected to me. "It will just take few seconds." Luke said and put a hand on my chest. I felt something warm and everything turned black.

 _There was nothing._

 _It was cold._

 _I tried to move myself, but the only thing that moved was my right arm._

 _I am alone and technically immobile._

 _I am scared, so scared that it **hu**_ _rt **s.**_

I suddenly recovered my senses as Luke took his hand away from my chest and hold it like I actually had hurt it in some way.

"How did you block me like that?" He angrily asked and stormed away from the room.

The other teenager soon came with some adults that, which I presume to be doctors or at least nurses. It was good to see more people.

"Why was that boy angry?" A man with his hair dyed as pink and cream and with two hearings asked.

What's up with people and hair dying here? I am asking myself about the hair while not caring much about the colors of their clothes. Neat.

"I-I don't know." I lied knowing that Luke probably would come back even angrier if I did that. I looked at the green haired teenager and asked. "Is your friend normal?" I wanted to know if they actually knows about his friend's powers. To be honest, I think that Luke has a tail.

"Huh? No, he's a Fighting Steel type." WHAT!?

"Is your leg better now?" A nurse with a style similar to the one of the doctor said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked to the doctor, but the same just decided to hold my leg and examine it.

"It isn't broken anymore." Broken!? "But just to be sure. Use Heal Pulse on it again." Heal Pulse!?

"Yes, sir." She said and took my leg from him. I wasn't sure about why she did that, but her hands started to glow pink.

"What are-" I tried to ask with wide eyes. The nurse looked confused at me and leave my leg to rest on the bed. "W-w-w-what d-d-did y-y-y-y-you d-d-do?"

"I was just healing you." She replied like it was something very simple. I looked at the other two and they also were confused, but it was because of my question not because of what she did, like it was something very usual to happen.

I finally get it now.

It IS something very usual to happen. These strange people knows how to do these things. Luke, this nurse and everyone. Tears started to fall, but I started laughing.

"It isn't strange at all, it's normal." I murmured.

"Did you say something?"

"IT ISN'T STRANGE AT ALL, IT'S NORMAL!" I said again and started to laugh, yet cry, like a maniac.

* * *

 **Evolution/Metamorphosis - Part 1**

 **Metamorphosis is a process present in most pokemon. They transform into a more powerful version of themselves; it originally only affected their bodies, but, as the years went on, the material used in the clothes was changed for these to get adapted as well. The reason why this metamorphosis is called evolution is because it already was reported that, after many generations, the second stage will become the first while the previous first stage or will become another species or will completely disappear.**

 **Some have theories that the powerless animals in the world actually are pokemon who couldn't manage to evolve and eventually lose their powers and the instant metamorphosis capacities, making them actually need to get old enough. Many people don't believe in that and may take it as an offense.**

* * *

 **It was too much for someone that has just woken up after being unconscious for so long.**

 **Chapter 8. I honestly didn't think that I'd reach this chapter. I believed that I would have gave up at this point, by think about life and that nobody is reading this story. But I actually managed to come this far. I'm actually proud of myself now and this doesn't usually happen.**

 **I started to write this fiction at first because I was sad, so a thought came to my mind, "There are so many fanfictions out there. Maybe, if I write one, I probably could have something to prove my existence in this world." And so I started.**

 **Man, this is about to reach 10K. Or it already did. I haven't check before writing this. (Probs did.)**

 **Long story short. I love you guys and please leave a review.**

 **Requested OCs are going to appear in the next chapter.**

 **(Editor's Fun Fact: This was maybe supposed to be released in early November but the editor had no time to work.)**

 **(Just maybe. Probably. Definitely.)**


	10. Nido family (Ellen)

**Studies confirms that 83619403613840 people didn't try to read that number.**

 **Anyway, I don't know if you had noticed so far, but I always tries to keep the first person narration only showing what the narrators are thinking, so they wouldn't know what the others really are thinking. In other words, it's more their thoughts than narration.**

 **This time, the narrator is a cute girl called Ellen. She is a Nidoran.**

* * *

Copying. Pasting. Editing...

"Done!" I told to no one but myself.

Note to myself. Never try to start a homework, that needs you to write an essay, in the last day. Well, at least those were great 2849 words, I probably will get a B+ thanks for that last word. Thanks Arceus, for making the last exams of the year come in three weeks. Might sounds hard, but I at least will finally get some break after that.

~Trimm. Trimm~ I need to change my phone's ringtone. I took my cellphone and looked at it. I got surprised when I saw who was calling me.

"Hello, Scar-Ed."

"Hello, Big Teeth." My best friend replied. Big Teeth is a cute nickname that he gave me thanks to my rodent teeth, while Scar-Ed is the nickname that I gave him due the scar at his left cheek and his surname actually is Edmund. Pretty neat.

"Why did you call me at an hour like this?" I asked while making three copies of my essay. Just to be sure that nothing will go wrong tomorrow.

"I have won two movie tickets as a prize on a free raffle and since you are my only friend and sell this ticket probably is against law, I thought that watch a movie with you is a good idea."

"A movie?"

"Yep. Only you, me and one hour and half of people being killed in the most violent movie of our generation." He said so happy that I couldn't say no to that.

"Alright. When will the movie start?"

"In one hour." WHAT!

"WHAT! That is an insanely low amount of time."

"Just take your money and pay for one of those guys who teleport for money."

"That is a great idea, but I don't have any money. I spent my last coin in that sandwich yesterday."

"I don't know if this helps you, but you really were starving at the time."

"Yeah."

"I think that I will look for someone else to come with m-."

"NO. WAIT. I will look for the money. I will be there." I said and finished the call before he could say anything against my decision.

Now I have to find the money that I don't have. It certainly isn't hard... Somebody, please, help me.

...

Thirty-three minutes have passed and I have found seven bucks and thirty cents. (Me in the real life.) I really need to check the holes in my pockets. Despite that, I still don't have the ten dollars that the Abra, who lives ten minutes away from my house, usually asks before making fast travels. Without considering interruptions, I still have seventeen minutes to look for the remaining money.

"What are you doing?" No. Why is he here? Shouldn't he be drunk at a bar by this time? Probably run out of money considering that his voice doesn't have any hint of alcohol. "Are you deaf now?" But what am I supposed to tell him? He doesn't like Ethan's Psychic type and even says that he is a freak due his ability to foretell the future. "Hey! I am talking to you!" My father then pulled my ears and forced me to look at his eyes. "Now tell me. What were you doing?"

"I-I was looking for money, Sir."

"Really? What happened to the money that I gave you last week?"

"I spent it." I started to cry in pain because the way that he was holding my ears really hurts.

"Huh... What did you buy?"

"A sandwich."

"A sandwich? You have used the sweat money that I gave you to buy some vegetables between a two breads." **(Because rabbits are vegetarian.)** "Did that espeon made you buy it to him?"

"No. It was my choice. He didn't do anything."

"Pathetic." He then released my ear and I backed away from him. "You would have been begging for mercy on the ground by now if you weren't a girl. But it was just a warning. Do something like that again and I will teach you just like the old generations."

"You..."

"Don't be expecting me to give you anything for the next days, it will teach you to treasure what you already have." He then turned around, accidentally **(Or not)** slapping my face with his tail in the process

That is my father, the reason why I don't want to fall in love for someone of the male nidoran's evolution line.

"Always so angry." Someone said near me using a kind and comforting tone. It was the one person that I pity more.

"Mom." I said with joy when I saw her. I ran to her, gave a hug and bury my face on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he is somewhere else now." She said and caress my head. "Why were you looking for money?"

"It's just that Ethan got tickets for a movie and I had to pay someone to teleport me there because it is about to start."

"Oh well. I guess that you needs some help to enjoy a day with a friend. Maybe I could help you."

"But what-"

"Don't about these things my little rabbit. Everything will be fine when you come back. I promise."

* * *

 **The Nido family**

 **Apparently, the females of the nidoran species have a genetic defect where only one out of sixty-nine of them actually still have the capacity to get pregnant. This happens due the poisons in their bodies would be too strong for the child to become mature and develop resistance against the poison.**

 **Most female nidoran don't evolve thanks to this fact.**

 **However, the male nidoran usually shows a very dangerous behavior, being territorial and unable to control their anger. This made the females become submissive towards the males of their own species.**

* * *

 **Sorry for being so late. My brother and I started to play Cuphead and Sonic Mania. I was distracted… and I am planning on play Fez.**

 **Why can't I organize my life?**

 **(Editor: I barely had to change a thing. Nice job! I might be out of a writing job soon with your experience!)**


	11. Procrastination

**Exactly what is happening right now. I am not having focus and only wrote 600 words so far of the next chapter. I will now post them when they finish because I can't organise a my agenda.**


	12. A power from the soul (Luke)

DAMN. That hurts a lot. It's like a Flamethrower directly at my hand. I wasn't really expecting him to be able to counter my aura abilities, but burn me was way too much.

How exactly did he do that? Does he have some kind of unknown boost? After all, he doesn't looks like a pokemon and the little that I could see when I infiltrate his inner world showed a different world where powers are nothing but a fantasy. Boosts are the powers that come from the soul, not the body. One with a boost that blocks one from invade their souls and mind wouldn't ever know about the existence of the said boost if no one around is capable to read their minds.

But if this is a power that came from his soul, why could he use it with an amount of aura that low? It doesn't make sense. Was it his body? He was poisoned when I found him. It can be what triggered that. But what was the poison and where did it come from? Also, how did he came here? He doesn't know how, meaning that someone else did. But who?

I was hoping to get some answers when I saw him awaken, but I have only got more questions...

And a burned hand.

"Damnit!" I said holding using a hand to hold the burned one. I decided to use a Heal Pulse on myself, it wouldn't really heal me because use my own energy to replace my energy isn't that good, unless I use the energy around me during the move. The only thing that it does to me is act as a pain killer, which actually is awesome right now.

I took a look at my burned hand and noticed something different about it.

"Gray?" I murmured looking at its coloration. It should be black due the small amount of blood and ether and high amount of orichalcum. **(Metal whose inspired Lucario's name and the reason why they are Steel type. I've searched for the reason.)**

Am I narrating again? I thought that I had stopped doing that. Why do I...

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" What the hell? Was that the alien? That even made my head hurt.

I approached the room and look at what is happening through the window. The alien looks scared and is trying to make the doctor and the nurse keep away from him, while Gabriel, who is right in front of the door, was just watching in a safe distance, probably because he let the ones with more experience to handle this. Why does my head still hurt?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Focus.

 _My aura vision is different now. I don't know what is different, but it is now._

 _Whatever, maybe I just... Huh? WHAT THE FU**!_

 _The room only have four persons, but there are five auras in the room. And the said extra aura is mine._

 _The copy of my aura was right at the side of the alien and seems to be very agitated._

 _"We need to do so or we won't be able to be sure about your condition." The doctor said trying to calm him a bit, but it didn't because his aura still shows fear... I **think. I barely can sense his aura because, even after all this time resting, he still lacks an incredible amount of aura. Is he a zombie too?**_

Ouch!

My blink my eyes multiple times to regain my vision as my alternative vision actually made me burn a lot of aura. I think that I am having aura right now. **(Aura is the name of the blurred vision before a very strong headache.)**

These things really are annoying me. Why is this day having so many bad things? At this point I wouldn't be surprised if I go back home and find it on fire.

 ***BOOM***

 ***CRASH***

 ***Thud***

"AAAGGGHHHH! MY ARM!" Gabriel screamed in pain laying right above me and... with a cut on thearmwhilemychestspikehadblood! **(Mind running miles per hour)** I quickly sit up, leave him on my lap and charged another Heal Pulse, but on his arm this time. The cut was somewhat deep, so it will leave scar, but isn't enough for me to leave him here in the hospital.

I looked at the room again and could see what happened and I couldn't process at the time. Something have exploded in there. Could it be?

I closed my eyes again and couldn't find the aura that had my shape, but I noticed that it was all around the room. It is what had exploded, that copy.

I looked for the others who were in the room. I found the doctor and the nurse lying against a wall and already starting to stand up, not very impressive considering the energy that their species have, but both were a bit out of balance after the explosion. I couldn't find the boy at the moment, but, after few seconds, I noticed him crawling to escape the room. He too was affected by the explosion.

It didn't take long for him to notice my presence. He murmured something and lowered his head like he found himself in a hopeless situation.

I think... that he fell unconscious right after...

I can't help but feel sorry for him at this. It probably was because of what I did earlier.

* * *

 **Carla Dark Hope**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Age: 38**

 **Weight: 152 pounds.**

 **Species: Lucario**

 **Blood type: A+**

 **Moveset: Psychic, Heal Pulse, Aura Sphere and Extreme Speed**

 **Likes: Her family, nice jokes, calm places, loud places if she is having fun, reading a book with a nice drink, ease people's minds, remembering her previous husband**

 **Dislikes: Annoying people, dumb people, mint, being called as bad mother, wars, remembering her previous husband**

 **Boost: None**

* * *

 **There. It's finally finished. A week, or two, late, but it's finally here. May I not die murdered now?**

 **Carla's data are here because I didn't know what to write and next chapter will have a special December chapter, because everybody likes Christmas. Except me because I won't get a PS4.**

 **(WARNING: Chapter might get late.)**

 **What did you think about this chapter? Leave a review, it's free, and favorite, which also is free. Free according to the perspective of the people.**

 **Anyway, I need to go back to my procrastination section.**

 **(Editor Fun Fact: I write stories but I can never get past the pre-write because… I have no idea.)**

 **(I know how you feel. So many unfinished first chapters of HTTYD.)**


	13. I shall write my memories (Illu)

**17 years ago**

* * *

 **Good and evil. Two opposites that defines what the person is, a hero or just a maniac.**

 **Let's say that an adult decides to steal a store. The owner and those who see this will look at this person as someone who isn't worth to stay in the middle of the society and is a danger to everyone who gets near them. However, this person had to abandon their school just to take care of their families and work wouldn't make them get the money needed to sustain their families in a good amount of time, in fact this person might just be looking for the money to buy remedies for an ill child. Those who live with this person will look at them as some kind of Samaritan.**

 **Then again, this person is doing more good acts than someone who goes to a place during a certain day of the week just to worship a god. They usually think that they will have peace by doing that and won't follow what they actually are supposed to do according to their religion. In my case, as a follower of Shaymin, people need to be good, help people and be grateful of about everything that people do to us, but most of those who follows Shaymin only goes to a church and never follows the three principles that were told by Shaymin. I would follow the path of Yveltal and Xerneas, but I couldn't study much about it, maybe if I manage to return to my home someday.**

* * *

"Are you still writing that diary, Trick Master?" My partner said, poking my back.

"I don't see this as a diary. I am writing this believing that it probably will become a movie someday. Those things usually happens after few years and movies directors wants to recreate wars." I said closing the said diary. "Also, it is rude to watch someone from behind without their permission, even worst if they are writing something that must be a secret."

"Oh. My mistake then." He apologized. I then decided to stand up so I could be at eye level with the Lucario in front of me while I perform my little childish revenge.

"Don't worry. I can't be angry at you, Balls." Balls is his nickname thanks to his unique control over the move Aura Sphere. He hates it a lot.

"Please, don't call me that."

"What is the problem, BALLS?"

"I hate you."

* * *

 **Sometimes, my friend and I go out to have fresh air and meet with the remaining members of our little group. We don't know each other's real name, a war traditional in our country to prevent us to cry the names of the ones who are gone, so their reincarnations won't feel the weight of the sorrow from the war for the rest of their lives.**

 **We only call each other by the nicknames that the leader of each group decides. The leader of my group actually is myself, so I gave nicknames that will make us laugh during the worst moments.**

 **Bubbles the Greninja, Balls the Lucario, Dragon the Charizard, Webster the Galvantula and, as irony, Trick Master the Zoroark.**

 **They yelled at me when they discovered about the nicknames that they received at the time, but laugh at each other's name bring us a relief that makes us feel good inside.**

* * *

"Hey, Trick Master, why aren't ya here enjoying some beer with your pals." Dragon said already half drunk. We are partying because we destroyed one of the enemy's camps yesterday.

With a hand holding a pen and the other holding my diary and sitting on a table, I looked at him and smile noticing how goofy everyone is during their breaks.

"Just wait a little longer. I need to make this moment last forever." I said making a sketch of my group having fun. I would finish it later when I finally get back home, well… if I got back home. Nobody knows what will happen, we probably can be nuked right here and die while celebrating the death of our enemies. We don't party because we are immature, it is just that, if we have such high chance of death, why don't we celebrate our lives while we have them?

"So tis is the squad 5C. Y'all are disappointing." Disappointing? I took a glance at the man talking to us. He is a machoke with a incredible muscular definition. Like the males of his species, he wasn't wearing any attire above his hips just to intimidate.

"Excuse me." Balls said looking at the other fighting type. His steel type prevented him from getting drunk after drinking 10 times what Dragon drunk and only being half as drunk as him.

"Huh… So ya must be the second in command. Balls, right?" The machoke said before letting out a powerful laugh. "Balls. Really, Balls?"

"It's just a joke." Balls tried to defend himself using words. The rest of my group looked at me, waiting for permission to defend him, but I shook my head. Let's wait and see more of this arrogant man.

"Joke? I get it now. Your group is just a walking joke commanded by that weird scrawny darkling over there." Darkling? That's racist, and I'm actually proud of my weight.

Well… he included my entire group in this little drunk thing again. Time to act as a leader.

"Balls, don't care about what this handsome lad has to say about us. Everyone envies something that they lack." I said leaving my things on the table and hopping off it to face the larger male. "Am I not right?" I said with a grin.

"How could you? Don't ya know who I am?"

"I would say someone not afraid of hypothermia. But you probably are something else… I know now, a man in his late 40s that never found love, tried to follow his dreams, but failed without even starting. You tried again after few years, but got caught by police for being addicted for steroids. Then at 28, you managed to fight zombies, werewolves and vampires… Really, who the fuck are you?" I asked to the man while sending a secret message with my two hands to Webster.

"Darkling, the war is no place for a comedian like you."

"And a local bar isn't the right place for a drunk man without a brain to get some drinks after being pickpocket." I said and turned around.

"What did you…" I don't need to look at him to knows that he is checking his pockets and noticing the a hole where he was keeping his wallet.

"Will you still need this?" Webster asked to the machoke.

"Son of-"

"Hear your words." I told to the shirtless man.

"Why should I when you only wants to have fun while others are out there fighting for our country?" He asked/yelled, but I must admit that he gave me great idea.

"Let's play a game then."

* * *

 _ **To be continued, but only when needed.**_

* * *

 **Evolution/Metamorphosis - Part 2**

 **There were some peculiar cases of "evolution" in the past that couldn't be classified as evolution. The organism actually died because it got unstable with their own powers. Riolu is a great example.**

 **This species managed to obtained the power manipulate the energy around everyone and everything, the energy called as "Aura". While it managed to be the power that made them known, it became a curse generations later. The power over Aura got so strong after their evolution, that they started to burn on blue flames by their own power. It was needed years of research to discover a way to save those who would evolve.**

* * *

 **Procrastination is the one thing that define me.**

 **I want to write, but I want to play Kingdom Hearts even more than I want to write.**

 **What should I do?**

 **Quick question: Have you heard about Pokemon Reburst?**

 **Tell me on the reviews and I hope you enjoyed your Christmas/Hanukkah and presents and… eggnog ?**

 **(Editor's Comment: The story was actually really good, but I feel like the Machoke has more of a personality like Bender from the Breakfast Club. It's a good movie you should watch.)**


	14. Mew

**The first chapter with legendary pokemon actually occurred at the same day as the one in the first chapter. I might have forgot to warn about that.**

* * *

 **Mew**

 **Origin: She was created by Arceus using an unknown substance. His eyes gets hollow when he looks at her, but he sometimes hugs her with no apparent reason.**

 **Signature Move: Transform - Arceus is the only legendary who knows how she is able to do this. She is able to shift her size, but have limits, change her clothes and species.**

 **Mew, the pokemon that was created to plan the new species for the worlds, but she now finds herself, and most legendary, retired after Arceus decided to stop creating new worlds and the bases of each world already have a reached a balance in terms of wildlife.**

 **Now all that she does is relax and look for something capable to make her have some. Such thing make her start to make the other ones angry, since she found out that their reactions actually are funny, which made Xerneas and Yveltal create someone to look for her without Arceus' concerns, but he agreed when he found out about Mewtwo.**

* * *

"Where have you been?" The reason why Mew hates the life and death duo asked to her.

"Why does that even bother you?" She replied tired from her caretaker, guardian, brotherly figure, crush, enemy's constant watch over her actions.

"Because this literally is why I was created." Mewtwo answered back.

"If this is your only objective in life then what were you doing these past two hours?" Mewtwo didn't answer right away. In fact, he looked nervous thanks to what Mew had asked to him. "Heh. Watch over your mouth next time that you decide to play video games instead of do your job. You are terrible at both, by the way."

"I do lock every door and windows of your room."

"To keep someone capable to shrinkl thanks to their signature move inside."

"You say what?"

"... Nothing."

* * *

And he covered every passage with salt and acid. Those kinds of cruel methods for a simple solution are why she secretly loves him, he also looks good on her perception.

She then decided to push her own bed and take a fake floor away to open her secret tunnel. She hasn't used this in years. It's quite surprising that no one have discovered about it yet, even more considering where it ends.

"Maybe... I forgot plus somewhere." Mew managed to hear someone saying to herself or to someone else, probably the first considering who is the one talking. It was Giratina, someone known for don't staying in the of Hall of Origin for very long, the two reasons are that she is a workaholic and doesn't like to stay on crowded places.

Mew opened the little opening at the ground just to see what the guardian of the unseen was doing, and to know if she is distracted enough for her to crawl to the door, but curiosity was a problem that she have and caused many problems in the past.

Giratina was making some notes, enough to make an pile two inches tall that covered the entire floor of the room, which only made Mew's curiosity get even higher. All of the discarded notes had complex calculus, too complex for Mew to understand, probably 95% of the legendary wouldn't understand.

"What are you doing?" Abort stealth mission.

"How did you notice me?" Mew asked to the ghost/dragon type. At that moment she noticed how tired the upper legendary was. She probably haven't sleep in a while.

"You came here crawling on a pile of papers. Those things are loud when smashed while in the form of a ball. Wait a minute, how did you get here? The door is looked and the material of the bedrooms doesn't allow anyone to teleport."

"Well... about that... there is a good explanation of how I managed to get here." She started. Noticing that the lie would take a while, ten minutes or so, she decided to use some interactions either that or the dragon type would get bored and bring her back to Mewtwo. She took a pen on Giratina's desk... "Imagine that this is me and..." She took a medium sized box that was on the desk. "This is my will to live. We were-" She got interrupted by one of Giratina's tentacle like wings grabbing the hand that was holding the box.

"Get out!" Giratina yelled. Then Mew found herself outside of Giratina's room before she could even notice.

Staying there for a while so she could comprehend what had just happened, Mew remembered that Giratina got angry right after she grabbed that box. Could it be why she got angry or she just wanted the legendary cat to be away from her sight? While most would leave and enjoy the opportunity that Giratina haven't the patience to beat them up, Mew is a cat who is about to be killed by her curiosity.

* * *

"AND STAY THERE THIS TIME!" Mewtwo yelled shutting the door of Mew's room and locking it right after. He actually decided to sit in front of the door holding a flamethrower just in case of her finding a way to unlock the door... She actually had 72 ways to open it, 17 to avoid the flamethrower and 392 to run away from Mewtwo after taking care of the flamethrower, but decided to not use any since she actually wants to use the a different exit.

 _'If I do this, Giratina might decide to kill me, she is the only one that I haven't pulled a prank yet. Maybe it could be classified as my first and probably last prank on her. But should I do this? Who am I fooling? Everyone knows that this day would come sooner or later.'_ Mew thought to herself while reopening the tunnel.

Giratina still was trying to discover more about the abnormalities that were happening during the last weeks, but they seems to be happening in a lower frequency than in the day that Arceus ordered her to analyse them while he is recovering his energy. There is also the other thing that he asked her to do, but the only problem with that was Mew picking it few minutes ago. But she kept wondering if she was very suspicious when she kicked Mew out right after the psychic type grabbed the box.

 _'Whatever.'_ Giratina thought. _'Not even she is crazy enough to risk her life just to know if I got angry thanks to a simple box, and all windows and the door are firmly shut.. If I have to get worried over something, it should be how Mew managed to get here. She probably would use it again if she decided to come here and... She would come here again by her secret passage... That bitch.'_ She finished her thoughts and noticed a noise coming from the papers.

"I hate you so much Mew."

* * *

 **When I asked Arceus for more informations, he only turned around and said. _"She is just an imperfect child that keeps reminding me about what I hate so much. Created when I already was giving up, but even after when she became useless after retirement, I just can't leave her thanks to my pity of take her away for something that she haven't done, at least on purpose. She is not bad, she is just... herself."_**

 **I would have asked for more if I didn't know what her was talking about.**

* * *

Someone who was sleeping suddenly awakened from their sleep. "What was that? I don't even... Maybe I have to sleep on my bed instead on the keyboard. But, why am I..."

* * *

 **Two weeks again. I think that you might be tired by now. At least we brought Giratina back after 8 chapters and what is inside the box might finally get revealed next chapter, if it doesn't turn out to be a chapter showing the owl, the spider and the strange guy.**

 **Who knows?**

 **And I was trying to write something else. One day maybe.**

 **(Editor: Hella excited for the next chapter. OwO.)**


	15. Hunting season - part 1

**Life in other world (Rewritten)**

 **Hunting season - Part 1 - Awaken**

* * *

Giratina used one of her tentacle wings to grab what was making the noise, but it actually was just a rat.

"I thought for a moment that it actually was her." Giratina said to herself. "... You actually are a bit cute." She rubbed the rodent's head a bit and left him on her table. "Maybe I should find this secret passage now before she actually come in here…" She looked around and noticed something that started to take her disposition. She have made a great mess during those sleepless nights. "How am I-"

"This rat is so cute." Someone inside the room said. Giratina turned her head 180° and noticed Mew holding the box and the Mister Rodney. Yes, this will be his name.

 **"Mew, if you don't put down what you are holding right now, I will break your neck.""**

Let me see…~ _N.O.P.E._ " And so hell was unleashed in that 70 cubic meters room.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile on the other earth**_

"Okay. This will be our last hunt of the month, right? I am tired of Nathaniel's webs on my hair." Damian said with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah. Whatever. It's not like I haven't paid for all those shampoos that you forced me to buy. Oh wait. You did force me." Nathaniel said mostly to keep annoying the only brother that really share the Star Dream bloodline. Star Dreams are known by disowning weak children and adopting those with potential. He too is adopted.

"Guys. We are here only to have some fun and training." Lu (Narrator of that chapter.) said standing between both. "And Damian will be the Hunter this time so there won't be any need to use webs to distract him."

"Nice idea, Lu. I will use some webs to distract him and run away when the time come." Nathaniel said enthusiastic.

"The game hasn't started yet and I still am here." Damian said poking the backs of his electric brother.

"He will definitely fall for that thanks to how dumb he is."

"Ugh."

* * *

"It's good to know that he still is okay, but that explosion really did a lot to him and all of you." Luke said walking out of the hospital with Gabriel. A whole team had to come after the little accident with the being from the other world.

He had fell unconscious in that moment after looking at Luke. The Lucario actually felt guilty seeing him afraid of his presence. Luke decided to use Heal Pulse at the time to help the boy, it made him last enough for more people to come and help everyone that was there. They took him while resting asleep.

"It's also good to know that you care about your spike cutting you best friend's skin." The Gallade gijinka commented.

"Priority first." Luke interrupted before Gabriel could say anything.

"Fine then. Have you called your parents yet and talked about taking their signature and making them become the guardians of a suicidal boy from another world?"

"Those are details that are still under development." Luke said faking a smile and looking away.

"Is your plan just wait sitting until shit happens?"

"... I wouldn't say that… but... Probably." Luke said even more embarrassed. "Could you teleport away now? I will take a bus so I won't hear you complaining anymore."

"Huh? Are you staying on defensive? I never saw you like that? Are you being changed by that person?" Gabriel asked, but his friend decided to don't answer his questions, so he just did as he was told to do. Teleport back to home alone.

"... Did I have a change of heart?" Luke asked to himself.

* * *

"This is the end!" Giratina yell using another Dragon Pulse on Mew.

"Slow down Giratina!" Mew screamed running away from the pulse. "You literally have set your bedroom on flames just to save a rat that you have just met and a box that probably have some kind of embarrassing secret, like the erotic novels that you write about Rayquaza being hot."

"Wait! How did you know about the erotic novels?"

"You actually write those things? I know that you are a perv for Rayquaza, but a erotic novel?" Mew said while opening her defenses for a while. The time was short, but enough for Giratina to take the two hostages safely. At least one of them.

Mr. Rodney managed to be taken back, but Mew noticed the opportunity that Giratina took and quickly tried to take at least the box back using her bare hands. She actually is very strong despite the looks.

It was Giratina's tentacle against Mew's arms. A battle to know who would have the box. But Mew managed to get an idea to stop Giratina. She just released the box.

The ghost dragon wasn't expecting for that and end up falling back thanks to the force that she was applying backward. During the fall, she accidentally let the old wood box hit the wall and fall on the burning pieces of paper.

Just the impact was enough to break the box, but the flames managed to hide its contents from the eyes of the two deities.

"Great. You've broke it." Giratina said angrily looking at the now burning box.

"Your novel would never be good anyway." Mew said shrugging and preparing to run away if Giratina decides to perform an execution.

"I write my novels on my computer, not in a paper. That box actually was something that Arceus told me to protect." The ghost sighed and turned to the legendary cat. "He will kill me now thanks to you."

"Look at the bright side. You will be dead for real now." Mew said and smiled.

"You know what? Maybe you should know how death feels like." Giratina said and a tentacle slashed Mew's right cheek.

"Ouch. Wait, you aren't really going to kill me. Are you?"

"Actually…" Giratina looked back to the flames. "That wasn't my tentacle." Only now both noticed the six black tentacle coming from under the pile of burning papers.

 **"As ho yf or? Hd tbm tbm pfhdnd. JDIDDKRBDOODHDBR!"** A scream came out of the pile and something jumped out of the pile right after. It was Giratina… another Giratina that looks exactly like the one near Mew. **"Tbm tbm, hgo tbm tbm? Jtirie ogtn irikgkfnd!"** The copy said again before preparing a Dragon Pulse.

"Look out!" Mew screamed and pushed Giratina to the ground before the copy shot the laser from its mouth. That Dragon Pulse was incredibly powerful, more powerful than Giratina's own Dragon Pulse. The thing even examined its throat thanks to its own surprise.

"WHAT HECK IS HAPPENING THERE!?" A yell could be heard outside. It was Mewtwo, he have finally noticed that Mew wasn't locked and went looking for her, but stopped hearing the loud fight inside.

The fake dragon closed its eyes and focused the six tentacles in a single spot in front of its body. A ball made of pure chaos in horror was made and shot at the door, the most fragile part of the entire room.

Mewtwo wasn't expecting the Shadow Ball coming from the other side of the door, so be caught by the explosion wasn't that surprising. The door and the one on the other side were sent straight to the wall. Mewtwo let out a pained gasp and looked at the burning room. There were so many flames and then he saw it. The fake dragon was floating out of the room, but from Mewtwo's point of view was like the devil crossing the gate of hell.

The copy beast put a foot on the door and applied pressure on it and sending pain to Mewtwo. **"Tbm tbm. Jfokr jsii?"** It asked wearing a maniac smile on the face. Mewtwo's expression showed confusion in the mix of pain and rage. **"Jjdom. Udido tbm tbm. Jeie… urirnvgek.** " It started to laugh.

Giratina and Mew got out of the burning room at that exact moment, hearing the maniac laugh and watching the thing change again.

It got pink at first before starting to morph slowly. It's feet and legs were the first to change forming into their new feet, covered by the shoes they formed, and legs, same thing with the pants as well. They slimmed up to the stature that Mewtwo 'wore' and they soon had the exact attire the other Mewtwo was wearing. The copier seemed to copy the tail next, it forming behind them and gaining a purple hue. They wagged their tail for a moment before finally forming the face of Mewtwo's and the white hair he had. It was soon a copy of Mewtwo completely.

 **"Jfokr. Tbm tbm urirh."** The Mewtwo's copy said smiling using the same tone that Mewtwo uses while mocking.

* * *

"And the Hunter this time actually is Lu. How great! He might not be as tricky, but he is more of a pain then you." Damian complained again.

"You do know that your complains actually are why Lu and I have decided to let him be the Hunter this time." Nathaniel said preparing the traps to caught the hunter. "Then again. It's not like you were going to win. You can be easily distracted and is a hot head, despite being grass type. Quite ironic I must say."

"What do you mean by hot head?!"

"Silence. As 'preys' our objective is to don't get caught. And you really are good in scream our position." Nathaniel said while tying up two of the thickest strings that he could create. "Fortunately for you. There are no rule saying that preys must not use any ways to buy some time."

"But what would you do if he suddenly appeared?"

"We still have 10 minutes of hiding until he be allowed to leave the entrance and look out for us." The spider brother said then look at his watch. "Yep. 10 minutes."

"I don't think that this watch is working."

"What do you mean?"

"The seconds aren't working… And I think that there will be teeth marks on the back of the watch." Nathaniel stopped everything that he was doing after hearing what Damian said and took the watch from his wrist and examined the back. It really had teeth marks. "At least it wasn't the laptop what got drained in your midnight sleeping walking this time."

* * *

 **Damian Star Dream**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Age: 16**

 **Weight: 190 lbs**

 **Species: Dartrix**

 **Blood type: AB+**

 **Moveset: Leaf Sword, Acrobatic, Synthesis, Sky Attack**

 **Likes: His hair, books, his hair, Lu, his hair, movies, his hair, his hair.**

 **Dislikes: Nathaniel, dirty**

 **Burst: Undeveloped (**** arrow)**

* * *

 **I have remembered something very important yesterday. I will adapt a part of my past into a fanfiction.**

 **(Editor's Comment: :3)**

 **Thank you. Not two weeks this time.**


	16. Hunting season - part 2

**Life in other world (Rewritten)**

 **Hunting season - Part 2 - Forbidden powers**

* * *

Luke kept heading on his way towards his home after leaving the bus. The said bus was very loud, and was so occupied that proved that whoever said that two things couldn't be in the same place at the same time was totally wrong, Luke's pained back can prove that. He really wanted to pierce someone with his spike back there, but do it once per day is enough and there was no way for him to turn himself inside that bus with so many people. But at least he was free and without anything annoying.

"Hey Luke. Did everything went well at the hospital?"

"GOD DAMN IT, LETICIA! CAN'T I HAVE A SINGLE MINUTE WITH INTERNAL PEACE?" He is very pissed off right now.

*A little bit later*

"I would like the strawberry one, in the deluxe cup. He pays." Leticia said to the clerk of the ice cream shop. Both the Lucario and Pikachu have decided to come just to relax a bit, but spending 17 dollars on an oversized cup is a bit too much to the soon-to-be broken male.

"For three more dollars, you can buy the super deluxe cup if you would like." And so another knife pierced the wallet inside the Lucario's pocket.

"Just pick the fucking small sized before I decide to murder you!" Luke ordered. Leticia looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Just a medium size then."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Mew asked taking the male legendary out of the ground.

"Probably with a broken bone, but this isn't important right now. What was that thing? I've thought that it was Giratina for a moment, but that thing shifted form and now is looking like me." Mewtwo said wiping the dust out of his clothes and checking one of his own arms.

"I will be honest this time." Mew said and took a deep breath. "BOY, I never thought that I would say that and really be honest. Well… Giratina and I were fighting and we freed a monster that was inside a box that Arceus asked Giratina to protect."

"... Giratina."

"I don't know how to explain better than she just did, but it was all true. He asked me to protect it and I protected, but not well enough." Giratina said looking at the ground a bit ashamed of having failed.

"I might still be confused, but, whatever was that thing, looked very dangerous. For the first time since I was created, I really felt scared of something." Mewtwo said then looked at the two females in front of him. "We must stop that right now before he tries to attack someone else."

* * *

"LUUUUUU!" Damian screamed for his adopted brother.

"I really was expecting to play a stealth game where the prey capture the pred. But the pred had to disappear and leave the two of us alone." Nathaniel murmured annoyed and looking around. "COME ON PSYCHIC FREAK! JUST COME AND ATTACK US ALREADY!"

"The heck was that?" The Dartrix asked confused.

"Hunter games are my life and he won't take it from me."

"I thought that being an actor was your life."

"50% of my life is the Hunter games, other 50% is being an actor and 70% is thinking that pokemon with spider abilities are the best that ever existed… There also are 50% that does not care about math." Nathaniel said looking up. "The point is that I really like these ga-" He stopped saying anything the moment that he saw a massive Shadow Ball hitting the roof. The explosion was strong enough to break the resistant roof and make it collapse, luckily no one got hurt by its fall, but both brothers only knew one person powerful enough to break the structure.

"LU!" Both cried and ran towards where the ball came from. Lu wouldn't shot a ball at the roof for no reason and he isn't smart enough to do that to make them worried and lure them.

* * *

Already walking back home, while Leticia drank her medium sized milkshake and with a bruised arm, the two friends were taking a faster and empty path back to Luke's place. The girl was going to sleep there again that night.

"It's a disrespect to woman if a man hit them." Leticia said finishing the shake.

"It would be a disrespect to woman if I didn't hit them thinking that they can't handle a single punch." Luke said with both hands inside his pockets.

"So why don't you fight her." Leticia said. Both her shoulder were grabbed by her strong friend right after saying that.

"Gabriel, you and I agreed to never mention her unless it really be needed." Said the Lucario, but with a desperate tone that was unusual to come from him, unless when it comes to her. But that only made the Pikachu smirk. "Don't do it."

"~Luke and Maria, sitting under the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.~"

"... I can throw you into a trash bag from here and you know that."

"But we both know that you wouldn't-" He lifted her 4 inches on the air. "Okay! Fine! We are friends enough for feelings to don't get on our way!"

Luke then was the one smirking at that, but his expression quickly changed.

He throws his friend to the side right before an adult man came to him and used Sucker Punch on his stomach.

* * *

Kyogre is a simple woman that have simple emotions and carries a rain cloud wherever she goes, like a simple person. So just like a simple person would do noticing that Mewtwo was looking at her in a strange way, she shot an extra powered Hydro Cannon at his face. She was about to say something to the wet psychic type, but another version of him came with Mew and Giratina by his side.

"Woah Kyogre, you were incredible." Mew stated preparing to fight if the Mewtwo stood up.

"How did you know that it was a fake version of me?" Mewtwo asked doing the same as his companion.

"Fake version?" The water type asked. The rain coming from her cloud got heavier right after the question. Giratina smirked noticing.

"I guess that she just wanted to hit you strong enough to rip you head from your body." The ghost dragon stated. Mewtwo looked at the water type, who just turned to the fake one while blushing, for a fraction of a second before turning back to the enemy.

The enemy slowly stood up and cough the water that he descended into his lungs. An angry expression covered his face. He looked at Kyogre and took notice of her features for later. For now he extended an arm and charged a Psychic that grabbed three of the four legendaries. He closed his hand and compressed the air around Mew and Mewtwo and took the rain cloud of Kyogre, since that cloud is her source of oxygen. **(Get it? She's a fish.)**

The one who managed to avoid was no one, but Giratina thanks to her capacity to hide inside the shadows. She quickly moved to behind him and tried to attack him using her pointed tentacles, but he managed to dodge. Its eyes still where glowing blue from its Psychic, meaning that her companions still were being suffocated by it. She build up a purple flame inside her mouth **(Dragon Pulse really specify that it comes from the mouth.)** and shot towards the Ditto.

How she does know that it's a Ditto? She figured it out noticing it become gooey and pink while transforming into Mewtwo. The strange part is that, despite Arceus have inserted it since the first game, there are no Ditto in the real word. This one probably is the only one that exists and its transformation powers are what made Arceus try to seal it. A being forbidden to exist.

The impact hit it with enough force to make it return to its original gooey form and free the three legendaries. A cloud of vapor quickly came from Kyogre's clothes to create a new cloud for her to breath.

Mewtwo hold his throat after regaining a bit of his breath and looked at the pink thing laying on the ground. The amalgamate started to shake on the ground and started to take another form.

Rising from the ground, faster this time because its were enemies ready to attack, it took a feminine shape. Mew wasn't willing to let it transform again, she proved it by running towards the goo with both fists on fire. The thing managed to dodge the first punch and blocked the second one. The faceless creature opened an orifice on its featureless head and shot a Hydro Cannon through it. Mewtwo managed to notice the danger right on time and pulled Mew with his own Psychic.

"Are you okay?" Mewtwo asked worried.

"Barely made it. Thank you." Mew replied.

When they looked at it again, it was almost like Kyogre, but small since it didn't have enough to make a perfect transformation. It stomped once and let out a great amount of vapor leak from its own body. The vapor started to get united and transformed into a huge cumulonimbus.

The storm started to fill the entire hallway letting the Ditto escape and try to recover some energy and find a new disguise. Kyogre only needed thirty seconds to take that cloud away. Not seeing the thing nearby, she turned to her companions.

"The heck was that thing?"

"A prisoner and you will have to help us now." Mew said and grabbed Kyogre's hand. "I will tell about your night with Zapdos with everyone if you don't come."

"... Fine." Kyogre murmured.

"Did she just say-"

"I don't want to think about that!" Mewtwo exclaimed to Giratina.

* * *

Luke closed his first and punched the man right on his face while still feeling a bit of pain on his stomach.

"The hell was that dude!?" Luke yells to the man in front of him. The man had a jet black hair, black clothes and a black tail with a golden ring on it. There was a golden circle mark on his forehead, two on his elbow and two at his knees. His clothes were ripped and he seemed to be sleep deprived along with food deprived.

The Umbreon stood up and said nothing. He charged back at Luke, but was quickly slapped by Leticia and her Iron Tail. "Why are you attacking us?" She asked.

The man coughed a bit of blood and charged something on his left hand afterward, but none of the two teenagers could see because the man was blocking the view with his own body. He shot a Dark Pulse and Luke, making him flinch and be shoved against a wall. Leticia turned towards him for a moment, but when she looked back at the Umbreon, he was on the air a using a Giga Impact at her direction. She wasn't protecting herself and received a critical by the impact. Luke noticed and time froze to him at that moment.

His rage got awakened.

* * *

 **Born by the nothingness - Part 2**

 **These primitive minds acted like bacteria that did not required food neither water as the void was capable to feed them. The bacteria started to suffer a series of mitosis during a long period of time. After some ages, the organisms managed to become a society and together formed a single being, a titan capable to think.**

* * *

 **I honestly think that Arceus' backstory is full of spoilers so I am opting on only show it little by little until the right time come, then I will drop a bomb.**

 **2 weeks and 2 days this time. I am getting worse.**

 **You know what would make me work faster? Reviews. Leave me some.**

 **(EC: Great job on the story, loved the bit where Kyogre was introduced. It was a nice new addition.)**


	17. Hunting season - part 3

**Life in other world Rewritten**

 **Hunting Season - Part 3 - Umbra de la noche**

* * *

Lu have always been practicing his moves with two of his adopted brothers ever since he got adopted 3 years ago. He can't remember much about the outside of his family's grounds look like. Damien and Nathaniel were the only ones that wanted to be by his side. The Galvantula always was nice to him and was quite funny sometimes, the Dartrix however always looked at his, like a silent judgement where each judge is throwing a knife at him.

He did understood why the Dartrix always looked at him like that. Of all the brothers and sisters of the Star Dreams, Lu was declared as the most powerful of the family's next generation, however there always have been a problem about his power, he can't fully control its.

Sometimes, his powers makes him cry for the others and sometimes dream their dreams, which got Damian in trouble once and made Nathaniel become his best friend. He also is unable to use them correctly when his feelings reaches high levels. Like in this moment, his body is covered in fear yet he could only create a single Shadow Ball that didn't even came closer to Umbreon.

The enemy that came out of nowhere. The alarms haven't detect the teenager dark type, the same system that could detect and capture anyone that tries to teleport into the building or from inside to outside. There are now way for him to open a hole on the 15 inches thick wall and 7 inches thick door and the gates were locked by him.

But investigations shouldn't be performed right now as Lu run away from the one that is immune to most of his powers.

Lu proved to be a fast runner in the past and still is nowadays. All the training that he had so far, the two brothers always were taking easy towards the young brother, mostly Nathaniel because he already is at his final form unlike Damian who is afraid to try evolving before the right time. This one wasn't willing to hold down.

Lu was afraid for the first time as far as he can remember.

* * *

 _ ***BOOM***_

And so the plan of the four legendaries of capturing the Ditto without making every legendary know about it failed as it was found by someone else first.

Naturally, they went to the the area where the explosion happened to see if anyone needed help or at least help capturing the amorphous critter. The explosion came at a pebble shore outside of the main area of the Hall of Origin. There wouldn't be much damage in that area, but is very open, which limits the accuracy.

The first one that came the area was Giratina. She couldn't found much in land, except the rock that now is just pebbles like the others around. The sky lit up brightly for a moment. A series of explosions could be heard from the battle currently hidden on the clouds. Mewtwo soon came with Mew by his side. "What happened? Is he here?" The man asked to the blond dragon.

"I have just come, but if you take notice of the sky, you can notice a battle happening right now." Giratina said and points to area where explosions were coming from.

"A sky fight?" Kyogre asked to finally reaching her partners in the hunt. "That isn't somewhere that I am capable to help you guys wi-" Kyogre stopped talking noticing something falling nearby. She run past the other three and did her best to create a giant water hand to grab the falling one. The water would only halve the impact in a way with little effect, but considering the speed that Deoxys was at while falling, it really was a considerable fraction.

* * *

The human opened his eyes. The room in the hospital was dark, but the faint glow of few golden rings were keeping the room from the complete darkness. Matheus looked at it for few seconds, confused by what it was. He did notice, few seconds later, that they actually were parts of the body of a female young adult.

He just frown at that. He did remember what happened earlier that same day. He felt impotent and hopeless. He was afraid, but he knew that there wasn't anything for him to do. He was sad because he was pitying himself at that moment. The only thing comfortable to him was that he is in a hospital and the one looking at him might be there to take care of him. The only thing that he didn't know is why she didn't turn on the light.

"What… What are you gonna do?" Matheus asked with sad tone. The thing's eyes widened and she blinked sometimes and looked back at him.

"I-I wanted to talk to you." She said and took a step, she felt pain by moving herself, but it was barely unnoticeable.

* * *

Luke's hearing wasn't working very well. Someone was yelling at him, but it was almost like a whisper. Only when he stopped, he could hear the voice of the one crying and pulling him.

"LUKE, PLEASE STOP! IT IS OVER ALREADY!" Leticia cried and cried. Luke, now standing at 6'7" looked down. His body now changed, his clothes as well, were covered in red. He backs away in fear, trips and falls above the Pikachu. The Mega Lucario glowed for a moment and came back to his normal form.

Impaled on the ground by nine stakes of bones was the old Umbreon.

"What- What did I-" Luke asked looking at his arms covered in blood. The grey mark now is covering his entire forearm. Leticia eventually managed to get out from under Luke and hug his arm. He looked at her and gasped.

Tears were trailing down from one of her eyes, but only blood came from the other. She is cry for fear and pain. The Lucario didn't think twice, he stood up, picked his friend using both arms and ran as fast as possible to the home of his other friends.

His best friend needs to be teleported to a hospital.

* * *

"Pokemon are real and not like you think. That boy who you meet few days ago, the one who saved you that day when you escape and again today when you almost killed yourself, is a Lucario. He needs and you needs him. You two are connected now and that is why my family is looking after you. I think that you don't have much time left. Please. Enjoy the time life before losing everything, you can't escape. We can't escape. She… They… They will make you live a nightmare once again. Please, just be happy while you can."

* * *

Lu tried to take a small moment to recover his energy. He run as fast as he could to the outside of the establishment. Yes, there are less areas for him to hide, but he is terrible with all the obstacles that the fake forest have.

He thought for a moment why he was being chased. He never did anything wrong, he never even stepped out of Star Dream's grounds, how could he have done anything against that man. Maybe he actually is trying to take him as a hostage because the Star Dreams are rich, but he knows that he is the short stick of love and fame of the family, Damian would make more sense since he is the successor or Nathaniel because he is famous.

"Why? Just why!?" He asked. He looked around, no one nearby could be sight. He ran again to see if he could run to the safe house. There he could shut himself from the world and from the creep umbreon.

 ** _*Crack*_**

The window at the establishment was broken and the Umbreon jumped out by it. Lu's heart started beating faster by fear. The Umbreon started chasing. Lu felt his legs exhausted and sore. The Umbreon got a quick start. Lu shut his eyes and scream for a miracle.

An arrow hit the Umbreon's leg and he shout a scream in pain.

"An improvised bow really came in handy. And my aim is very good for a Dartrix." Damian said from the broken window.

* * *

Matheus sat on the bed in the dark room of the hospital. He had a dream. But he felt something inside. He was sad of the one who was in his dream, despite not remembering how she looked like.

"Did she say Pokemon?"

* * *

 **The end of the third part. This part actually was mostly to show the three Umbreon.**

 **Matheus now know what are the ones he is surrounded by, but he is yet to see to believe.**

 **Leticia is hurt by an attack the Luke did during the moment where he became a Mega Lucario from some reason. The gray mark maybe have some fault for that.**

 **Lu managed to be saved by an angel… Damian have wings so we probably can say he is some kind of angel.**

 **Deoxy fought against Ditto and lose, but Ditto is about to face what is raw power. Wait, that is spoilers.**

 **I will just leave the data of Mega Luke and leave. My friend will leave a comment will I look for the form.**

 **(Editor Comment: I don't like the sound of raw power.)**

 **Why?**

* * *

 **Luke Dark Hope (Mega)**

 **Height: 6'7"**

 **Age: 16**

 **Weight: 236 pounds**

 **Species: Mega Lucario**

 **Blood type: ABO+-**

 **Moveset: Psychic, Heal Pulse, Aura Sphere, Bone Rush, Close Combat, Bullet Punch Revenge.**

 **Likes: ...**

 **Dislikes: ...**

 **Boost: Metalic Bones and Corrupted Aura.**


	18. Bonus 1

**Life in other world Rewritten**

 **Bonus chapter 1 - Don't think twice**

* * *

 **The song, Don't think twice, belongs to Utada Hikaru**

* * *

"This place is a whole universe that got scrapped for losing its stability. In my opinion it was for the best, there never have been anything here that was worth, no life grown here it just got foundations, the bases was very well made, I must admit. Girl of the world, I want you to rebuild this universe."

"What? A whole Universe?"

"I am sorry. I couldn't tell you what you were going to do or you probably would rather choose to be reincarnated."

* * *

 ** _How did I live in a kingdom of thieves_**

 ** _And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean…_**

* * *

"You must be the new legendary around. The girl who saw the world."

"Why does everyone here calls me like that? I am 27 already."

"But everyone here are more than a billion of years old. You are just like a small baby to us."

"Thanks for these words of affection. Just makes me remember that I have to take baby steps."

"Well… If it makes you feel better, a back never accomplished what you have done."

"Which is?"

"Be the first human who managed to become a legendary Pokemon."

"Oh… You makes it sounds like something very big."

"But it is. You are really lucky Miss."

"... Thank you. I am not used in being praised Sir."

"Please, call me Rayquaza. What is your name, Girl who saw the world?"

"It is-"

"Not your human name, I want to hear your new name as a legendary."

"My… New name?"

* * *

 ** _You're only everything I ever dreamed_**

 ** _Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of..._**

* * *

"I had grown up as a servant of the church. I only cleaned and prayed for God to make me don't have to work so much to them. At some point, I only wanted to rest and be praised by what I was doing there. At one point, I decided to steal a horse and run away as fast a possible. In the end I died in dehydration. Ironically, spending so much time there made me lose faith in God, the irony got more powerful when he literally came to me after my death."

"He was needing someone to rebuild that universe, I don't think he would choose you by random. You probably are talented or something else, or else he would just create another legendary from zero."

"... You think I'm special?""

"Huh? Yes, I do."

"... Thanks. I need to get used receiving praises once I a while."

"Anyway. Did you decide your name, Girl of the world?"

* * *

 **You must be kidding me**

 **Did you really think I could say no…**

* * *

"Are all of you so tall?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Every legendary that I saw here is taller or near two meters."

"That? Arceus is very tall, so he created us based on his eyes level. As the time passed, we started to create things using our eye level. Fortunately, you did saw the four titans yet. If our size made you impressed, their size will make you shocked."

"They are bigger than Arceus!? What are you laughing at?"

"It is so fun to see the baby steps of a legendary, Giratina. It is so cute."

"I don't have millions of years in knowledge… Don't you get bored?"

"Bored?"

"After living so much. The only one that I know is depressed by that is Arceus."

"It is because he…"

* * *

 ** _I want you for a lifetime_**

 ** _So if you're gonna think twice, baby_**

 ** _I don't wanna know, baby_**

 ** _I don't wanna know_**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Giratina!"

"But it is not my birthday."

"It is. Your birthday as a legendary. You now officially are 1 year old."

"If you say so… Thank you."

"I would have thrown a party for you, but everyone says that it is pointless because babies won't remember their first birthday. Off. WAS THAT PUNCH REALLY NEEDED!?"

"... Maybe? But we know you are tougher than that."

"You are lucky that I do like praises. But come with me. I want to show you something."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Everything is just right**

 **But if you're gonna think twice, baby**

 **I don't wanna know, baby**

 **I don't wanna know**

* * *

"I have never been in the human's Earth since I became Giratina. I never realized how cold is air of this planet."

"Then again, you never flew here nor stayed so high."

"Meh… Where is the thing you wanted to show me?"

"... Let's land here."

"..."

"Trust me. I am your best friend. I won't do anything wrong."

"Alright Ray, I believe in you."

"Thank you. You won't regret."

"Is that Snow? I am not good on cold, remember?"

"I am terrible in cold. Just wait sitting where I prepare."

"I already came all this way Ray. Sit on snow will be nothing… But do this fast."

"Fine."

…

…

…

…

…

"Is that!? What was the name again? Articuno told me me once. Au… Au…"

"So… Did you like it?"

"Yes, it was beautiful… But what is its name again?"

"Silly Elise. They are the northern lights. I can make them appears for a short time, but in this world they are much more beautiful."

"Ray."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

 **FINALLY! I PROMISED MYSELF TO NEVER DO CHAPTERS WITH NOTHING BUT DIALOGUES. I COULDN'T KEEP THAT SIMPLE PROMISE THAT I MADE TO MYSELF AND I HATE IT!**

* * *

 **Rayquaza**

 **Height: 6'7"**

 **Age: 3~8 Billions of years**

 **Weight: 213 pounds**

 **Species: Rayquaza**

 **Blood type: AB-**

 **Moveset: Outrage, Fly, Dragon Ascent, Ancient Power**

 **Likes: Giratina, Deoxys, flying, going out during holidays**

 **Dislikes: Lies, his Mega form**

 **Boost: Dragon's Lance**

* * *

 **Edit: This chapter was meant to be a Valentine commemoration, but I've got distracted, so it is 8 days late. And if you are asking yourself about the next chapter, I can tell you that write a battle is extremely boring to me. The mini battle from the other chapters were betters for me, but the next one is knocking me out. It probably is because I am feeling drowsy these last days.**

 **(Editor's Comment: I ship Rayquaza and Giratina :3)**


	19. Hunting season - part 4

**Life in other world Rewritten**

 **Hunting season - Final part - What are friends for?**

* * *

 **WARNING: THE FOLLOWING BATTLE WAS WRITTEN BY SOMEONE BORED.**

* * *

Deoxys told what was happening at the sky. A friend and him were chilling at the Pebble Shore until the Ditto appeared at the beach, it looked like Giratina when it found them. Deoxys thought it was Giratina and asked why it was there. Ditto felt something on his fake chest while looking at them. Looking at Deoxys made he want to punch him while look at the friend of Deoxys made he feel something strange. This copied body was reacting to the friend.

Ditto slightly opened his mouth and started whispering something, but so silently that made barely possible for the two to hear. The DNA Pokémon looked at it a bit confused, since he never saw Giratina acting like that, the friend however could feel that it wasn't Giratina despite not being Psychic type. He just knew it wasn't her the one in front of them. He let a hand on his back ready to grab his spear.

Ditto pointed towards the friend. It trembled before asking. "Are you Rayquaza?"

* * *

"That thing talked!?" Mew and Mewtwo asked surprised at the same time.

The winds of the air started to accelerate. A storm was taking place at the sky as a series of waves could be felt on the ground as Rayquaza faced his opponent.

"That was the only moment that it talked, after that it started to say something in a strange language. But it was so strong when attacking, that I felt pain while in my defense form."

"That is quite strong to be honest." Kyogre said.

"Which form was he taking the last time you saw him?" Mewtwo asked. There was one problem about fighting the Ditto, it is almost impossible to create a strategy. It can always change forms and adapt, maybe even could turn into its gooey form and escape through small passages if needed. It is just about having a small window and use the most powerful blow and pray for it to kill it.

"I think that it was using my speed form, but only if attacking me so fast was a signal." Deoxys replied. His chest was exposed and bleeding, ether also was leaking from the crystal orb of his chest. Deoxys placed a hand on it. "I guess I won't be able to do much during the next days. At least it isn't fatal... I think."

"Alright." Mewtwo said then ordered. "Kyogre, go back with Deoxys, find someone to take care of his wounds and bring someone to help us. You may even bring the trouble duo if needed, we are needing a lot of help right now."

"What about not making everyone alarmed, so we can get away without anyone asking questions?" Mew asked from behind.

"Deoxys is extremely hurt, there is a being that may copy all of us, an extremely loud explosion happened and Rayquaza probably is Mega by now just to beat the crap out of that monster. I think it is about time for we to tell the truth and ask for help."

"But what if the help be copied as well?" Kyogre asked this already with the psychic type on her arms.

"If you bring those two, I don't think the thing will be able to transform in time." Kyogre looked at him a bit doubtful of his plan, but ran with Deoxys anyway.

"Mewtwo…" Mew called for the attention of the male. "I don't think that it would be good for we to go there. If Rayquaza is using his mega form, then it will be impossible for we to get near. You do remember the last time you tried to get near, right?" Mewtwo shivered hearing that.

"He p-probably have better self control of his Delta Stream by now. It's been 40 years n-now."

"Are you afraid now?"

"NO! I am not!"

"I know you are afraid." Mew looked at Giratina. "Guess we will leave this to the others… now… Where is she?"

* * *

Flying using her Shadow Force, Giratina managed to get past the storm and into the eye of the storm. She went straight towards the strange psychic type that was there and slashed it.

The thing let out a yell of pain and tried its best to don't lose the instability in the middle of the storm created by the mere presence of Mega Rayquaza. Yes, nobody thinks that Rayquaza and Mega Rayquaza are the same person, not even Giratina. Mega Rayquaza isn't just an alternative form, he have a personality almost completely different than Rayquaza.

"What are you doing here? I have everything under control!" Mega yelled angrily. He is the rude one.

"I came here for two reasons." Giratina yelled back to the tall green haired man. "Defeat the Ditto is the right thing to do and a friend of mine was needing my help."

"I am not your friend and he doesn't need your help right now since he CALLED for MY help, not the one of the one sided crush."

"How did you know that?"

"I know that my living moments are short, but even I managed to notice. Actually, everyone, except him, already knows the truth. Now go away and daydream about him while I beat the scrap out of this... Ditto. Where did you get that name from?" Mega shouted.

 _ **"Ditto...? Is that my name?"**_ And with a simple short line both legendaries stopped fighting each other. Ditto was almost completely pink and losing its solid form while still copying Deoxys, trying to copy the mega legendary, but the winds of the same legendary wasn't letting it happen. To use Transform, it need to return to its original form first, but doing it now would cause its own body to get fragmented and probably causing death if the parts gets separated for too long. _**"Little by little, I am starting to comprehend what is happening by copying each of your minds, yet I still can't understand each of you are so different if you came from the same man. I... can't comprehend. I can feel it. You two, his champions will surely defeat me just by managing to exploit my only weakness, even though I always am capable to cove my weaknesses. You... I hate you. But, If I am to be obliterated here, I will make sure I have use all that I could have done."**_ It then ripped its own left leg. A considerable about of the pink goo was carried away by the winds, but enough could be used to recreate the weapon in Mega's hands, a trident. " _ **This will leave a mark."**_

The green haired man's eyes got wide. "LOOK OUT!" He screamed to Giratina. Flames started to build at the fake trident's blade and the fake Deoxys went straight towards Mega. He quickly tried to block with his own trident, but the speed of Deoxys proved to be great than his own and got stabbed two times by his own Outrage.

"MEGA!" Giratina screamed and charged a Aura Sphere to separate the two. Ditto quickly tried to evade the sphere, but no matter what it tried to do the chasing orb didn't fade. It then decided to use the fake trident to block. It stabbed the Aura Sphere with the trident, making it explode, but breaking the trident in the process.

"Are you okay?" Giratina asked to Mega, while flying to him.

"Nah. I'm fine. Those attacks actually were very weak." Mega Rayquaza affirmed to her and received a glare from the ghostly legendary. "I am not being self centric this time to show my obvious superiority. My trident carries my Dragon type while most of the attacks without it are Flying type. But the attacks that I received were Normal type, making I don't receive more damage. Not only the thing is getting physically weak, but couldn't copy my burst."

"So you are saying that it can't copy our Bursts... because it is the abilities that comes from the soul!?" Giratina said seeing some hope. "Mega, you are a genius!"

"I know. I am a better Rayquaza after all... Are you loving me now?"

"And you also are the greatest jerk that I have ever met."

"You technically loves me."

"I also technically hates Rayquaza." Giratina told Mega Rayquaza as she charged a Shadow Ball. "Could you make this windstorm even stronger. I have got an idea."

"Surely Babe."

"Don't ever call me like that."

"If you say so Babe." Mega Rayquaza said with a shrug and started to focus on the storm around. "I've always heard someone asking for me to weaken my storms, but never thought that the opposite would ever happen."

Ditto was trying to do stop the leaking of mass after being hurt by the explosion of the sphere. Part of its hand fell, making it feel an immense pain thanks to its still solid form. The leaks were coming from the small openings created, making it 'bleed'. It took it's time while the two dragons talked to easy other. It took some deep breaths and all the malicious opening were closed. That is better for it now. May only have 63% of its full mass, but its objective isn't living anymore only to put his best on this fight.

This is what it was made for anyways.

Out of nowhere, the already strong storm managed to get even more agitated making it even harder to stay in the same place, even while levitating. Ditto managed to notice after few seconds, its body starting fragmenting right in front of it. Its body couldn't resist the winds and is getting unstable.

Ditto let a sigh and extended both arms towards the two dragons. A large amount of energy started to build. It soon reached the max amount the its current body could build up, but it got past its limits. The fragmentation got even faster and part of the mass started to get dry and fall more easily.

Giratina too started to tried her best to surpass her limits. Her plan now is to actually fragment the monster as much as she can to make the thing actually gets weaker.

Both used their special attacks at the same time, but at that point it was a weakened Psycho Boost and a powerful Shadow Ball. In other cases, Giratina's Shadow Ball would have been destroyed, but the powerful Psycho Boost was so weak now that it actually could have been called unfair.

The ball could easily get through the wave and hit the copycat's hands, actually blowing them up into a pink substance that eventually would die. Ditto got shot out and Mega started to fly straight towards it while charging his trident with Outrage.

Ditto barely could recover its posture before being stabbed on the gut by the green dragon's trident. The weapon quickly was pulled out, but was followed by multiple attacks across the fake Deoxys's body. To finish, Mega flew upwards then dove down, piercing the head of Ditto. Ditto slammed down into the ground, the fall itself was almost like a meteor, the impact shattering the ground as he landed.

Mega pants upon standing up. The material that made the critter started to return to its gooey form and dry. It had a nervous system that forced the cells to stay united, but that last attack probably managed to burn it. Mega backs away and tripped. He looked at the metamorph again. His trident was stuck on a rocky formation that was fragmenting and becoming dust.

"Mega…" Giratina said eyeing the rock. "...Did you-"

"Yes. It is dead now." Mega replied without taking his eyes away from the trident. "As worst that it may be admit it, It was a tough enemy and only was defeated thanks to the nature of my Delta Stream."

"Everyone have a weakness after all." Giratina says and turns to Mega Rayquaza to offer her hand. The green haired male just stood up alone and takes the dust of the impact. Giratina wasn't surprised by that behavior, but what came next did surprised her.

"You indeed are a great warrior for someone who is less than five hundred years old." Jaw drop is the right term of her expression right after the compliment.

A small hole opened from inside the rock and a small amount of goo crawled out. It wasn't enough to create a full body, but was just enough. It started to create an amorphous upper body with just one arm, the said arm pulled the trident off the rocks that were its body, alerting the two legendary, and throws it to Giratina since she was slightly closer.

Mega would pull her away, but his instincts told him that this sudden move would get past her by her ghostly nature, so his instincts only told him to get in front of his own trident.

It was then that it tried to to swing before getting as close to his chest it was stopped. It looked off the side to see Palkia forcefully stopping the Ditto. Palkia then moved to take the trident away. It had been so close, so very close.

It was going to try and do something to attack Mega Rayquaza futilely but before it could it stopped. It couldn't move, it couldn't speak gibberish. It was stuck in time. Dialga gave a sigh after freezing Ditto in time. "Well that was hectic."

"Why are you two here?" Giratina asked surprised.

"That fight was very loud and Kyogre asked us to come." Dialga replied. Palkia then moves her hands and Mew, Mewtwo and Kyogre falls right in front of them.

"I hope you can explain what exactly happened here." Palkia said coldly. She then looks to her side and noticed the clothes of Rayquaza were different and how much taller he was. "Don't tell me that the jerk is back." Mega just smiled and waved. Palkia and Dialga said in their own minds. _'Just two months and the mega jerk will leave us.'_

* * *

 **Mega Rayquaza (Unlike Luke, who couldn't control his anger, Rayquaza and Mega Rayquaza are different persons.)**

 **Height: 7'4"**

 **Age: 3~8 Billions of years**

 **Weight: 249 pounds**

 **Species: Mega Rayquaza**

 **Blood type: AB+-**

 **Moveset: Outrage, Fly, Dragon Ascent, Ancient Power, Dragon Meteor, Uproar**

 **Likes: Giratina (For some reason despite being a jerk to her) (Editor: Tsundere!~), Deoxys, flying, show off, himself, mirrors, people appreciating him being more powerful than Rayquaza**

 **Dislikes: Not being appreciated, be helped while doing simple things, be compared with his normal form, his normal form**

 **Boost: Dragon's trident, Trinity Limit**

* * *

 **FINALLY! AFTER THREE WHOLE WEEKS!**

 **(Editor's Comment: Writing this sucked ass, for the writer and somewhat the editor.)**


	20. Powerless (Matheus)

"Hey there!" A man with a very long raven rain greeted me. "I don't know much about you... Are you okay now?"

"Yes. I think... Are you a Pokemon?" It may not be the best idea, probably is the worst, but I had this curiosity since last night for some reason.

I also don't what I should be talking about with this guy, I just met him and I still am afraid of they can do. I almost died twice now, someone tried to kill me in an explosion and the other one was... What was it again? How can't I remember something that almost killed me? Did someone try to mess with my mind?

"Most of those I know like to tell me that I am not a Pokemon." That wasn't the answer I was expecting. Not a Pokemon. What did he mean by that? I looked at him waiting for him to tell me more and I think he noticed by the way he looked away shyly. "You see... About ten years ago, I woke up on my bed with no memories of what happened during the years before. Some people asked me about what happened with my... friends. I told that I didn't even remember their names, although I kept thinking about balls for some reason while they kept asking. Anyway, while checking my recovery, I couldn't perform any move, not even create illusions. I have become powerless that day." The man told me. "Thinking like that, we both are a bit alike, right?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Why are you here anyway? You have just came in and started talking. It's creepy."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I got a bit nervous after what Luke told me about what he managed to do in single day. My name is Illu Dark Hope." ...

"... Really?"

"You probably are not used to these types of names. How were names where you did come from?" Illu asked curious. Being honest here, talk with him actually is managing to calm me a bit. Probably is because he told me about his lack of power, or maybe it is the way he is talking to me.

"At first, they doesn't sound like something for someone to fear. But I think it is all about the culture of each country."

"I guess you are having a very powerful culture shock. You probably will get used to it. Anyway, you wants to know why I am here, right? It may be surprising, but I am the father of the teenager who came here yesterday. The one with blue hair to be more precise..."

I looked away for a moment. My first contact with that person was far from great, I do have the feeling that he was trying to something with me, but got backfired and he burnt his hand. This ma **n doesn't looks like his son. Illu** 's **hair is red while his s** o **n is blue. Illu's** ey **es are blue while his son's eyes are red... I think it is beca** us **e they aren't human, I would be asking why his eyes were red if both actua** lly **were humans.** Is he still talking?

"... And now you apparently are my son."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

It's been few minutes since Illu left the room so I could think for a moment about what he had told me. Luke was trying to know more about me, so he did fake the signature of his parents to make them legally be my new parents. An imprudent act that I don't believe he really thought about the risks of what he had done. I don't know if he got a punishment for that, but it isn't something easily forgivable.

Was Illu only being nice to me because he is being forced by law to be my guardian? I don't know how laws works here, but I know that everyone can mask their true personalities. I did it before, for way to long. But those who I were hiding them from aren't near me anymore. The ones here still doesn't know me. What do they think about me? A weakling? A stranger? **An anomaly?**

My room's door opened, making me stop my previous thoughts for a moment to look at who had arrived. It was just Illu again with that smile of his. "I talked with some people here and they confirmed that you are okay to walk. If you are up to, I would like to show you something. Not forcing you, just proposing." He told me. I could feel that he had something else in mind thanks to the tone of his voice, but when he mentioned about walking, I did got the wish to walk a bit after staying on a bed doing nothing for an unknown amount of days.

"Maybe... It won't hurt me." I said to the man by my side and to myself. I slowly turned around and let my feet touch the floor. A shiver traveled through my body, maybe because the floor was cold or just because they got sensitive after not being used for so long. I stayed on the bed for a while while I tried to build some strength on my legs and arms so I could stand up, but my body is so numb right now that it got very hard. Illu apparently noticed that and stepped closer to me and extended a hand to help me getting up.

I looked at him and let a small smile form on my face. "Thank you." I then grabbed his hand and forearm and used them as support. Illu grabbed my shoulder with his other hand. I started to feel vertigo and buried my face on his chest do stop my dizziness, Illu knew why I did that and didn't move until I felt a little bit better. I stopped holding his hand, but kept holding his forearm very tightly.

"Take your time boy, you probably will fall if you keep going like that." I said nothing, just recovered some breath until my head stopped feeling like it would fall from my body. I backed away from Illu, but kept holding his forearm as a support. "Are you ready now?" The Zoroark asked. I nodded very slowly and kept looking down to avoid another vertigo.

I have made a choice. I will trust on this man for now. I hope this is not making a bad choice.

"I almost forgot. I have introduced myself, but still haven't told your name."

"... It's Matheus... Matheus Dark Hope."

* * *

 **Illu Dark Hope**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Age: 38**

 **Weight: 156 pounds**

 **Species: Zoroark**

 **Blood type: 0-**

 **Moveset: None**

 **Likes: His family, run, play games, make jokes... a lot of things actually**

 **Dislikes: Hear about his past and sense that something is wrong with the balance of his family.**

 **Boost: None**

* * *

 **And so Matheus left his old family for good. He even didn't even call himself using his first name.**

 **It would feel nice if after a tough day, someone came to you and offer some comfort. This is what happened to Matheus when Illu came to him showing to not being a treat, but a nice guy who knows his way into people's hearts. Sure, he did tell something that came like a bomb and may have hurt the human's sanity like one, but it isn't like Matheus can simply punch all his problems.**

 **His problem is almost six feet tall and weighs over two hundreds pounds anyway.**

 **But he now is a mentally unstable after everything that happened.**

 **Can you believe that I finished this chapter before the previous one?**

 **Should I make an April Fool's chapter talking about my upload schedule?**

 **(Editor: Interesting chapter. I didn't need to edit anything either.)**


	21. Karma always comes back (Luke)

"... So I had to skip school for today to come here. My father wanted to see his new son. He already is there by now. He brought me here to visit that guy and you." I finished telling to Leticia, who now have an eye patch covering the eye that I accidentally managed to ruin.

What a marvelous day that was. I can't even say it sarcastically without feeling the salt in my mouth... or mind. Am I narrating my life again?

"Luke." Leticia called my attention. "I know that you don't want to talk about it, but how did you manage to change your form?"

I looked away from her. I didn't want to talk about that. If someone else asked, I would say something angrily and use my aura to make them feel intimidated and drop the question, but I have no right to be angry at her, only to feel sad. I actually am angry at myself for doing something like that to my first friend.

"I don't know for sure. Maybe... it was just karma striking my backs." I sighed and started to remember. "I was curious and it drove me to do so many things in such a little time. I tried to uncover that boy's past by connecting our auras, but something happened and I have got a physical mark for that." I showed the gray mark on my hand. Part of the expanded area return to its original color over night, but it still is covering more area than when it appeared. "But, when that guy attacked us... you, I felt like all the anger that I have been building up came out at once and I have lost the control over my own body and mind. Leticia, what did you see last night? What was I?"

"... A monster. A monster that did not know mercy."

"... I understand why you think that.""

You scared me. A lot. I first saw your body change its form, it confused me a lot because Lucario aren't pokemon with multiple forms. When it was finished, you just stayed in the same place for few seconds growling. It was just when the man decided to attack again that you started moving. It didn't take long for me to notice your... new fighting style. You have lost the control over yourself and attacked that guy like a beast. I was scared. Then you managed to kill that guy, but you didn't stop. I tried to tell you to stop, that it was over already... I only took three steps for you to slam me with your arm charged with aura..."

* * *

FUCK! WHY!? JUST WHY!? I do understand that karma always come back, but not even my actions can justify the return that my karma gave me. And why include her in the middle? She did nothing wrong, sure she knew my plans, but was against it and left as soon as she could.

Maybe karma isn't real and it all was just a coincidence. But I do want to have a feeling of punishment right now so I wouldn't feel as bad right now. It would be like I already paid the price of my actions.

I even decided to leave my friend so I could be alone for a while and try to calm down. I don't want her to see me like that right now. Look for her forgiveness is a foolish act. It isn't just come to her and say that I am sorry. I need to do something to redeem myself. This is one of the reasons I wanted a punishment.

"Are you still trying to play tough even though you are breaking from inside out?" Seriously Dad. You really decide to come in my moment of weakne- relax. Whoever is hearing my thoughts, you have not heard it right.

I looked at him and took a step back. The problem wasn't him, but the one by his side. He has decided to bring Matheus with him and judging by the boy's expression, he too doesn't want to see me.

"Matheus..."

"Luke..." We said one after the other.

"Now that the two of you are together, I will buy something to eat." My father said chuckling and already ready to leave.

"Wait!" I cried out making him stop in place, but he didn't turned around to look at me. "You can't leave the two of us alone and expect that we will become friends by the time you come back! That is just stupid."

"Luke. I know you since you were a little baby. I have watch you grow and become a strong fighter, one of the best in terms of physical strength. But, I have also noticed your flaws. Luke, you either care and don't care about those around you. If I am to guess, you decided to tell Leticia that you are okay and didn't show how you are feeling inside. Your internal anger over yourself and your wish to cry for her. You wish the forgiveness that you already have, yet refuses claiming not having the right to receive it." My father said using a calm tone. He turned around with a smile. "Don't deny that you do want to cry. Because Luke, you do."

* * *

 **Evolution/Metamorphosis - part 3**

 **A group of Riolu traveled for months in order to find the shrine of the legendary pokemon that could save them. This group was composed by the last 17 Riolu still alive, each of them carried 30 pounds of a mystical ore.**

 **This species was doomed by their simple evolution method, all that they needed was daylight and be happy. This gave them the determination to finish their mission as fast as possible.**

 **Eventually, they reached the greatest volcano in the world and entered using the secret system of subterranean tunnel created in the far past. The heat of the magma raised the temperature of the ores and started to burn the group, but they kept going. By the time they reached the shrine inside the volcano, the parts of their bodies that carried the ores already was carbonated.**

* * *

 **This chapter actually was finished surprisingly quickly and I am proud with it.**

 **That line from Illu was inspired by on of Sephiroth's quotes from Final Fantasy VII.**

 **Next week will be the first day of the fourth month. I will create a chapter showing some jokes out the characters' daily routines. You can request a scenario for the next chapter if you want. Just send it as a review.**


	22. Bonus 2 - Late April Fools edition

**Scratching**

Matheus is sitting on the couch with Lilie sleeping on his knees. Luke was right by his side, reading a book. The human scratched the cat's head and it started pouring while on her sleep. Matheus couldn't do much, but like how adorable she is. He then looked to Luke and an idea managed to make him very curious.

The human extended his hand as best as possible to not wake up the cat laying on his knees, after few struggles he managed to reach the backs of Luke's ear and started scratching. It took less than a second for it to have an effect on Luke, he dropped the book and rest his head on Matheus' knees.

Matheus got surprised and stopped scratching only to hear a growl from the Lucario. "Keep doing that or I will kill you."

* * *

 **Movie Night**

Ethan and Ellen were watching a movie at Ellen's place, but only the Nidoran was enjoying the movie. The Espeon was trying his best to appreciate the movie despite how cringe it is. It was a comedy about 10 years old by the moment they were watching.

"Ellen, as your best friend I must say." Ethan said to get her attention. He took a deep breath and finally finished. "This movie is garbage and must return to the dump where it came from."

"Wait! What are you talking about?"

"This movie didn't age well. Most of this movie is only cringe moments and jokes that makes me wants to die."

"Maybe, but this movie have a great cast that became great stars after this one. Like Nate."

"Nate? Did you mean Nathaniel Star Dream?" The Espeon asked with a bit of disgust. Ethan doesn't like any spider based pokemon, they just gives him a chill through his spine.

"Yes. It is him, but I like calling him Nate because it sounds way cuter."

"You already gave a nickname to your crush? Have you already bought the ring?"

Ethan said it just to tease the Nidoran. She sometimes wants to know where he does get his confidence from when they are alone together.

* * *

 **Dreams**

Nathaniel was laying on a giant web that he had created. He was watching the beauty of the sunset, his stomach started growling demanding food, but Damian came carrying a basket filled with many fruits. For some reason, the Dartrix is bald.

"I knew you would be hungry so I came here to satisfy it." Damian said.

"Thanks dude. You didn't have to do this." The Galvantula said taking a mango from the basket and taking a bit of it.

"Of course I had to. Someone as awesome as you accepting a trash of person like me as a friend is something extremely rare. I must forever be yo-"

The Galvantula's short lived dream then stopped with him body being slammed against the wall by a psychic energy. Lu, the psychic who can't control most of his powers, was extremely angry for involuntarily get inside Nathaniel's dream and not being able to sleep during the rest of the night thanks to the traumatic images.

Nathaniel gave a basket with fruits to Damian at the following morning to make the owl don't ask why his brother's head was soaked with dry blood.

* * *

 **Do you want meet God?**

 **(For those who were wondering how Matheus escaped. It wasn't like this, but you can get an idea.)**

Matheus walked alone inside the void of his soul. There was nothing there but the emptiness. It may look like a terrible thing, but the boy actually didn't think it was bad.

 **"Well... Everyone that I know may have left me and I am by myself, but I must look at the bright side of me being trapped here. I won't need to worry about tests anymore, the same can be said about family, love, job and the eventual slow death by the lack of natural resources on Earth. But she probably will use me to kill everyone and everything... It isn't like almost everyone was a jerk to me. Yeah, she could kill everyone and I would be happy, just need to agree letting my brother be spared from the eventual genocide and everything will be happy with it."** Matheus said to himself, but he gasped soon realizing what he have just said. **"All my sadness... are gone."**

"Heya. I can't believe it took me this long to reach out to you." A man said right behind Matheus. The teenager quickly turned around and saw a very tall man that probably had the same weight as someone with average weight. The only parts of his body that wasn't covered were his arms and head, but those parts alone showed how much he lacked in mass. He wore a sleeveless shirt that was mostly white, but with a single gray vertical stripe on the center, golden belt, an oversized pants, yellow shoes and yellow gloves.

 **"Who the hell are you?"**

"No one important. I came here to save you."

 **"But I-"**

"And all that I need is take your arm away with this saw."

 **"SOMEBODY HELP ME GET AWAY FROM THIS MANIAC!"**

* * *

 **Training - Weak Spots**

"As a fighting type, Gabriel, you must take note of every detail of your opponent. Take their size, weight and the point where their weight is focused. You will need every advantage that is given to you. The beauty of a battle between two fighting type is how each of them moves so fast, yet there are just a little opening to exploit their weak spot. Look at me, my bones are so hard that makes me much more resistant, but I do have on-" The lesson about using exposed weak spots was interrupted by Gabriel punching Luke's abdomen. "... Attacking me... while distracted... I am proud of the fighter you have become..."

* * *

 **Training - Boxing**

"That is unfair in so many levels." Gabriel said while eyeing Luke.

"Why do you say that? You are the one with type advantage." Luke said getting in position.

"Yes, my attacks will cause more damage than yours, BUT COME ON! You totally have advantage with those spike of yours. I need to be careful to don't punch the chest spike and I also need to completely halt my attacks when you block. THERE IS A REASON WHY LUCARIO AREN'T ALLOWED IN BOXING LEAGUES!"

"You are just being a crybaby. Leticia always manages to beat me when we are having boxing matches."

"What? HOW!?"

* * *

 **Forgiveness**

"Luke, do you really expect me to forgive you after what you have done to me?" Leticia said angrily to the Lucario.

"No... I don't expect that." Luke said regretful of his acts. Leticia laughed inside seeing her smart friend getting fooled so easily. She is not angry at him, he also did worse things before, so why be now.

"However, there is only one way to make me forgive you." The Pikachu declared, getting the attention of her friend. "I want you to bring me... a pizza."

"A pizza?"

"But no ordinary pizza. I want you to bring me a pizza with the following flavors, you do have a pen and a piece of paper, right? One of the slices must be chocolate, and I really mean it being entirely made of chocolate, the second must be of pepperoni, the third... I think I want a four cheese today, fourth must be strawberries, fifth could be... some electric wires... I probably am going to get some weight with this pizza, salad so no one can say that I only eat junk... except the wires. And the last slice... well... diamonds, j-just diamonds. Actually, an entire pizza of diamonds would work."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No shit, Genius."

* * *

 **How the ghost dragon met the mega dragon**

It all started with Groudon and Kyogre fighting to show dominance against each other, nothing out of normal so everyone in the Hall was going on their daily routines.

"Won't you stop them?" Giratina asked to Rayquaza as they organized the library of the Hall. "You are the leader of the group."

"You aren't hearing anyone yelling for me to stop them, are you?" Rayquaza asked without even looking at her, just kept filling the shelves with even more books. "Its been only two weeks since you joined us, so I understand why you are asking. They fight against each other so much, that everyone here already got used with those. Strange would be they spending an entire month straight without fighting."

"Don't they have enough power to create oceans and continents?"

"They had, but it was before Arceus realize how much they fight against each other and took a big part of their powers. It honestly is a much better idea than the one he had few centuries before."

"What was this other idea?"

"I already had a role to make the two of them stop their fights. But they were so strong that I easily was wiped away from the battle, so I was idiot enough to ask Arceus for more power."

"Did he make you powerful enough?"

"He technically did... but I don't like saying I have the power... he have."

"He?" Giratina asked, but the large male did not reply. "Who is he?"

"It is hard to just tell, I would have to show him to you, but he would stay for some weeks and everyone would be pissed of by him." Rayquaza said hold the book on his hands very tightly. "But he too have feelings and it is not right encasing someone for so long. Even Arceus said he needs to come out once in a while, despite how much nobody wants his companion."

"You know you are making me even more curious."

Rayquaza took a deep breath a hold his spear with both hands, energy started to flow into it until two more blades were formed turning it into a trident. Giratina stood there trying to know why Rayquaza turned his spear into a trident, but the silence quickly was broken by Rayquaza himself. "Is there a problem happening that is too big for a weakling like you to solve?" It was Rayquaza talking, but the tone was a little different. His body and clothes started to glow green, Giratina quickly remembered what she read on some books about how Pokemon could evolve under the right conditions, but she never thought Ray also had this power, she was so surprised that she didn't even bother thinking about what were the conditions her friend had to reach in order to evolve.

His green robes grown many sizes to the point of being to big for him and many black stripes appeared as well as some amber gems. He grown some inches with this evolution, but his clothes still were too big for him. His physical appearance didn't change much aside his height and the two golden fins on him shoulders.

Rayquaza looked around as if he didn't know where is, his eyes than met Giratina's own eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Giratina took a step back surprised with her friend's words. Not only he acted like he doesn't know her, but, as far as she knows, he never talks like that to anyone. "Are you a priest or someone like that who came all the way to the Hall just to ask for Rayquaza's aid? What are you anyway? You don't looks like anything that I have seen before."

"Uh... my name is Giratina... new legendary... administrator of the forgotten universe and of any anomalies..." Giratina told him still as confused as a blind person in the middle of a gun fire.

"A new legendary, you say. Yep, I knew Arceus would be so lazy that he would create someone else to do his job, again. Anyway, why did Rayquaza summoned me?"

"Did you just talk about yourself in third person?"

"What do you me- OH! You must still be a baby in legendary terms." The dragon said and make Giratina annoyed by hearing someone calling her like that, again. "I am Rayquaza in certain terms, like sharing the same body, but I am much more powerful and, to be honest, much more beautiful. We have different personalities and we don't share the same memories, meaning that we theoretically are not the same. He is him and I am me, this is something everyone here agreed, I even have my own name, MEGA Rayquaza. Sounds dumb, but fits my personality and who I am. You can call me Mega if you like."

"Okay... Sooooooooo how different are the personalities of you two?" Giratina asked still as confused or maybe even more.

"That guy do his best to be cheesy and is afraid of his actions and what others might think about him. I am more free, I don't care much about what others may think if I am being rude or a jerk, I don't live to fulfill their desires, I do what I do with no regrets..." Mega would keep going, but an explosion could be heard inside the library. "Are Groudon and Kyogre fighting again?"

"They are, but... Rayquaza said they don't cause much damage anymore and it isn't needed for them to be interrupted."

"He said there are no need to intervene?" Mega said, but his voice showed a tone of sadness. "I am going to stop them. You stay here and do whatever you two were doing earlier."

He them took few steps before saying to no one in particular. "It is easy for you to say those things, you are not the one whose only reason why was created is to fight and show superiority."

* * *

 **Family issues**

"Come on Ellen, you don't need to keep crying and the worst part already is over." The Espeon said trying calm his best friend while banding her wounded arm. She had accidentally raised her voice against her father after he claimed that she would be more limited of going out just so she wouldn't be training without his consent.

She ended up being grounded and unable to receive visits from her friends, which were just one and this same one break into the house using the window of Ellen's room.

Ethan came there feeling something on his chest saying that his best friend needed aid. Ellen could see at the exact moment that he broke into her room, his face showing a mix of expressions. Anger over the terrible father she have, sadness over his friend's pain and relief since nothing worse has happened.

"I am impressed, I must say. Not for a man attacking his own daughter, but at how I managed to feel your pain from back home."

"... You are psychic, you can sense those things. Besides, it's daytime and your powers get stronger upon contact with sunlight." Ellen assured taking a look at the bandages on her arm.

"It is not that, I was reading a comic on my couch at time. I wasn't exposed to sunlight, yet I felt it." Ethan closed his eyes and started to think. "Maybe I should leave now, or your father may get even mad seeing me here with you."

"Will you come visit me?"

"Unless you lock your window." The Espeon said playfully, making his friend laugh and drop her attention to what he did next. He hugged her very tightly. "Be careful. I just don't like when parents are jerks over minimal errors."

"... Ethan... How were your parents?"

* * *

 **Finished.**

 **It actually should have been finished days ago, but I just didn't want. Maybe because I felt ill 5 days straight, or because my mother's birthday party was saturday. Or I just were procrastinating. (Or you were just waiting for the Editor.)**

 **Rayquaza's clothes are old by the way, he changes them each century to be more adapted with the current main culture.**

 **At least I did finish this long chapter, that actually had more than two thousands and half words... What the hell?**

 **Anyway. Tell me what segment you like most by sending a review and you can also tell me how your easter went.**


	23. A hunter with no hope (?)

**I won't make any excuses this time. I was just being lazy.**

* * *

I can't believe how it hurts to feel hungry. I have been without eating properly for five or so years, so I can't say I am surprised, but still I do need to eat something before saying that I will survive and enjoy this moment of freedom.

After what happened last night, I hide myself on the alley near the hospital to rest and don't be close to the human in case I lose control over my mind again, but I still am under control, so it is safe to say I am free... for now.

I once was driven by my instincts and primal rage, but I now can finally think for myself and know that be deprived of light, food and medicines made my lifespan decrease a lot. I also now can fear my old masters looking for me and take my mind away once again.

I would thanks them if they just decides to kill me, it's not like I would live much.

Maybe I should have thanked Matheus, somehow he did managed to break the control that they had over me.

I wish I knew more about what is happening, but it isn't like anyone would tell their plans to watchdogs.

 ***Sigh***

Better just look for food instead of just thinking about how badly I was being treated for years and about thinking of myself as a wild animal.

I don't have anywhere to stay for I now am homeless, I must look for a shelter, but first to find something that I can eat and water to drink before dehydration hit me.

I can easily find food where I am hiding, the only problem is that it would come from a pile of garbage. Am I that desperate for food?

 ***Growl***

None of my actions from the past can justify the punishment I am receiving right now. Maybe, just maybe, I am wrong and I actually can find a decent amount of food that does not hold potential diseases and will keep me alive until I manage to find something that actually is healthy. What are the odds of finding something like that in a pile of garbage?

Half eaten banana, might cease someone's hungry nicely and have good amount of water, but it gets rotten very quickly.

A slice of pizza, just the smell tells me that no one should try eat it, not even the cockroaches.

Unused cup noodles, the one who thrown it away must have done it by accident. The validation date still looks fine, I don't know what day it is now, but I believe that it isn't 2019 yet. There are no sign of it being mashed and the seal still is there. It looks perfect, besides the fact that eat it dry would dehydrate me much quicker.

I will carry it around and eat when I can't stand the hungry much longer.

Where can I find water? People does not throw water bottles away before finishing its content.

...

I have heard about a forest at the edge of the city. Every forest must have water for the trees to grow. Arceus, I hope it is not flowing underground.

Now... Where should I go? I don't even know for sure where I am. Not even my name I can remember.

Maybe if I climb some building, I will be able to find a way to the forest. Do I still have the hunter skills that she gave me? Only one way to find out.

...

Turns out I still can climb tall environments fast and effortlessly. That may be useful later, probably even more if I can attack like a beast.

Woah! This city must have got through a lot during those years... There are lots of skyscrapers now, must belong to the Star Dream family.

I can't see from here, too many buildings. Maybe I should look from one these skyscraper.

...

I must thanks my tormentors later. I definitely am much agile now. My body also seems to require less energy to act.

But I am still close to zero energy, so I still need to find water quickly. T.T

Well, two blocks down and one to left. That will be easy as long as I don't call anyone's attention with my smell of thrash, ragged clothes and extremely low body weight... It totally will be easy.

I don't really know what I am doing or what I will do. I am trying to live, yet I still feel like I already have been dead for years. What is my goal upon surviving?

!

NONONONONONONONONO!

Keep calm. That guy was not one of them, he was just wearing a similar color. There are no need to be scared, there are lots of red Pokemon out there.

I cannot let my traumas take hold on me. I just need to keep going and keep surviving.

I am not a frightened child to let myself for such things and...

Frightened child?

Should I have stopped them?

Would I be here if I did stop them?

I...

I...

I...

Wound I...

I don't know anymore.

...

I give up.

The winds are strong up here and I have a nice view. It is a nice last last vision.

Goodbye everyone, this is where I left this world.

 **"Don't give up just now! You are stronger than you think."**

Matheus!?

 ***Thud***

Did I die? I don't feel more dead than I was this morning, just more pained. This is not street. Where am I?

The forest? How did I came all the way here?

!

An ultra wormhole!? Did I open it? They never gave me the power to open these things.

Can I close it? Let's see. Alright, I can. Now let's see... Yeah, I really do have the power to open them. I need to close it. Keep it open for too long would leave a energy that could be used to pinpoint the hole. It would be good if that legendary could find this wormhole, but the UBs would find it much earlier for already knowing more about the wormholes and its energy.

I can hear a river nearby. My subconscious might have brought me here.

There it is the river... and an old hut? I will first drink the water, then eat the dry noodles. After that, I will look if there is someone in the hut willing to help me. At least I would have recovered some energies if someone inside tries to attack me.

* * *

 **Ultra Beasts**

 **Beings with unknown nature and origin. All of them lacks souls for not having be created by either Arceus or the duo, Xerneas and Yveltal. The first Ultra Beast was found way before Arceus created the first galaxy. It now is sealed within the deeps of the Hall of Origin.**

 **Ultra Beasts also managed to found a way to travel in space much faster, just not as instantly as Palkia, Hoopa and Arceus can travel. Apparently, it is possible to master this ability just by living among them for a long period of time.**

 **These critters managed to conquer many worlds and leave before any legendary could investigate.**

 **Most lack the simple capacity of ratiocinate. But those who does are not "sane". Their cruelty can only be compared with the ones of those who committed mass murdering.**

 **Few are those with the knowledge of their existence, me included at this list.**

 **Arceus cannot locate where they come from, so it is not possible for a full analysis.**


	24. Words (Matheus)

**There are moments in our lifes where we ask ourselves like "You already finished the chapter one week ago." But you know what I think about it? "I'm too lazy for that."**

 **The same thing happened to you, right?**

 **Right?**

* * *

"I am sorry." Luke said to me looking down. "As I grew up, I've become too adamant with those around me. I sometimes try to care about what everyone will think about me, but I just can't and it usually makes me do things that I may regret in the future. You are one living reminder about my failures in planning what comes next. I don't know what to expect anymore, I don't know I must do anymore. I'm just confused and ashamed. I'm sorry for having made you so scared yesterday, that is the only thing that I can do now. Tell you that I am sorry for what I have done. I know now, that I should have never tried to do that with you." For some reason he looked down at both of his hands. One black while the other was gray.

Luke did scare me last day by giving me a terrible first impression of what this world had to offer in term of how the people here behave, however, according to Illu, Luke did save me back when I came to this world by finding me and bringing me here where I could get better from my wounds. Now I can see the two sides of his personality, one where he acts independent and one showing worry for the others.

"Thank you..." I say taking his attention back to me. "For saving me that day. That is something I must say, just like you had to tell me that you are sorry. Truth to be said, I feel like I already had gave up life before you had come to rescue me in that forest. Part of me may not forgive you for the first impression you have gave me, but I still wants to trust that you have made that for some good reason. You are a Lucario, right?"

"... Y-yes. You are right."

"I knew it. About what you were and that really are at loss of words. But that is a good thing for it makes me look at you more like a normal person than... what I had in mind. No offense."

"No worries. I actually was expecting you to think about me more like a beast or a brute." I chuckle lightly at the first example.

"More like a beast than you imagine." I said and the tall guy got very confused about what I meant by that. He was about to say something, but I cut asking something first. "What were you doing to make it backfire so hard against you?"

"That? I were trying to... see within your soul. I wanted to know as much about you as soon as possible. You lack aura, appeared out of nowhere and you are not from this world. And I also know now that you somehow managed to use my own aura as a mechanism of self-defense, which also almost killed you. It definitely wasn't a good thing for you."

"What do you mean by use your aura?" I asks confused. But now that I am thinking about the 'almost killed me' part, I think that it was back when the random explosion happened while I tried to avoid being touched. That sounds way weirder now.

"I don't know okay. Maybe it happened because most of your soul is missing an-"

"WHAT!?"

"Keep quiet, we are at a hospital and let me finish!" I honestly was taken back by that. "Maybe your body is trying to reform your soul back, but it recognized my aura and tried to absorb it into your soul and..." Luke stopped talking like he had realized something and stared at his gray hand. "I was trying to extract information, but I tried my best to pull myself away right after. We both were trying pull each other closer and away at the same time... Could it be corruption of our auras?" I don't know if he still is explaining something to me or just thinking out loud. "A merging process of some sort since my aura may now have traits of his auras just like he managed to use mine that time... So yesterday's accident and my incapacity to see aura actually was the corrupted aura's doing." Yeah. He totally forgot that I am here. "Excuse me for a second, I need to make a phone call." Okay, he knows I exists, but does not care. Oh well, as the pretty and intimidating teenager leaves I actually can rest a little on a bench, the lack of exercises are making my legs tired too quickly.

What was that he said? Merging **? Absorption? I don't get it. And I actually just wanted to know how could most of my soul be missing. It's my soul, so it should be here... I do** n't know anymore. There may not be much sense in this world after all. Maybe I could at least try to know more about this place so I may start to know what everyone is saying while talking so vaguely. Maybe this is the thing about this world, speaking as vaguely as possible. At least Illu did try to be as objective as possible and-

"H-Hello..." Someone said to me shyly and I looked at them. "My names is Lu... I know it may sounds weird, but I think I have seen you in my dreams."

* * *

 **Matheus Dark Hope (Updated)**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Age: 15**

 **Weight: 99 pounds**

 **Species: Human (?)**

 **Blood type: AB -**

 **Likes: Honest people, Illu, technology.**

 **Dislikes: Liars, unfair things, the rest of his family, eat fish.**

 **Indifferent/Wants to know if hates or likes: Luke, the new reality he is facing**

 **Boost(?): One for all, all for one**

* * *

 **Finally some connection between two groups, but the reason why Lu went looking for Matheus will only be explained at the next chapter.**

 **Before anyone say something about Matheus' boost, I did not the name from My Hero Academia, or Boku no Hero if you're annoying. I took the name from the three musketeers, I only remembered that it was a thing in that anime later.**

 **...**

 **Have you ever wondered how would it be like to forget someone that was so important for you? I probably would be the greatest betrayal, even more if they never forget who you are.**

 **What if you completely break the bound that the two of you shares?**

 **I don't like this thought, but I don't think that I should think about it...**

 **For it already has been forgotten.**

* * *

 **(Editors Comment: Well guess we'll see what happens with Illu next time. I think I'm out of a job there wasn't anything correct!)**


	25. Lu's freedom

**Hours earlier...**

"Are you sure that is a good idea? For I don't want the two of you doing such thing?" Damian warned seeing Nathaniel eating breakfast like nothing have happened on the previous day.

"For the sake of Lu's happiness, we will do this!" Nathaniel said in a heroic tone, despite it not being necessary. Probably just to make Damian confused, which actually did manage to work. "Look, your father, the big boss around, would get very worried if he knew his precious son, that never took a step outside of this prison he calls home, was attacked while we were in our little training, to a point where he would cancel the stupid idea of letting little Lu attendee public school and have his little moment of freedom." The Galvantula declared before sinking his fangs into two batteries and dry them from their electricity. "It is our job as big brothers to make sure the youngster is happy."

"You do understand how crazy this idea of your is, don't you?"

"If you weren't so sure about this, why haven't you told father about what happened? There are no webs or psychic pulses holding you here." Nathaniel said and started chomping the dead batteries.

"Father was very agitated yesterday when I tried to report what happened during the training. I have decided not to bother him with that information, not while in such stress level." Damian told avoiding looking at his electric brother. "You may try say anything about it, but I will report it at the first chance I get to talk with him."

"Alright. I'm fine with that. But let me ask you something? Will you do that for Lu's safety or for your own?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Two weeks... Take is how long it took for me to learn about Lu's existence. Do you remember how I discovered that?" Nathaniel demanded the answer, yet it did not came. However, he felt satisfaction noticed Damian's reaction. The owl wasn't looking at him, but the body language was just enough for him to know what was happening with the older sibling. "Food for thought."

"... I-I must go now." The Dartrix said and attempted to leave. The Galvantula however, shot a string of web on his brother's left wing and pulled him. "What was that thing about no web keeping me here that you said earlier!?"

"I am not trying to influence your decision on reporting us or not. I am just trying to finish what I have to say before you take your decision."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Lu was laying on his bed. He didn't feel ready to stand up just yet, not after getting so tired after using all his powers until his brothers told him that psychic powers doesn't work to mind reading dark types too. His mind still was too focused on that Umbreon. After being shot by the arrow and Nathaniel having wrapped him in silk, the Umbreon completely stopped what he was doing. No words, no reactions, even the look of his eyes were blank. Noticing that, Nathaniel decided to lock the man inside the panic room.

"What happened?" Lu asked. No one was in the room and no one's mind was connected with his own, so it wasn't telepathy. He just asked with himself. "Was that a warning about what the world outside really is?" Somehow, just the thought made him frustrated. As far as he remember, which isn't that much, he always have either been within the wall of the Star Dreams or under their gaze when they need to go somewhere that also belongs to the family.

He has never felt really free, in fact, he felt truly locked during the first moments he joined the family, it was only after he met Nathaniel, he had started to feel more free. The spider had freed him once and, after hearing that he will finally have a social life outside these walls and the same brother was going to accompany him, he was freed once again.

Lu knows. His parents, Damian, Nathaniel and all other siblings are not a family in terms of blood line; With Damian being the only know siblings actually carrying the same bloodline as the actual leaders of the family; But, he didn't care about that when it comes to the Galvantula, they are brothers.

Lu shakes his head to avoid the thoughts and stood up. "I need to get out of here! I have to-" A strange feeling started to make the teenager sick right in the stomach. He has detected a powerful force nearby, so strong that he came to fall on the ground and cough small drops of blood. Then the force has left the place like it never been there. "What the hell!?" Lu murmured and stood up again.

Lu no longer could feel that force. It was gone, but now he felt too intimidated to go through the door. He sat back on his bed and started rubbing his temples trying to calm down and stop bothering with the unknown force.

 **"His name is Matheus. Remember that as if you life depends on that."**

Lu suddenly jumps startled with the words that came into his mind. He felt someone touching his back and everything around him back something interesting.

Then his stomach got a knot and he started puking.

"Somewhere else… stomach ache... dizziness… Wait!?" Lu finally stood up and looked at the faces looking at him. "Did I really use Teleport?" He then puked feeling the energy of many people around him for the first time.

* * *

 **Evolution/Metamorphosis - part 4**

 **One of the survivors and got on his knees right on top of a heated altar. They left their ore in front of them and started praying. As the pray kept being spelled, remaining survivors started to circle the first with their ores.**

 **The first finished their prayer and the group waited.**

 **"The cursed kin has come all this way? It was not expected." A male voice came out of nowhere startling the Riolus. Flames started to circle the air and a man appeared out of it and land in front of the Riolu who was praying. The altar itself cracked upon impact.**

 **Legends told about him. Tanned skin, a large platinum elm and collar, the last completely covered his mouth, black colored eyes, but with the cornea being completely made of magma. Very tall and muscular, with most of the weight actually being the magma inside of him. His armor appeared to be made of copper and steel.**

 **"My name is Heatran, I am the blacksmith of Arceus." The deity presented himself formally. "It's been quite a while since someone came all the way to this shrine and prayed for me to appear. Now, what do you have as request for me?"**

* * *

 **Only now I noticed that I should have labelled this sub-story as something else.**

 **But now there is only one sub chapter for the Riolu's story. I will make another evolution line next.**

 **(Editor's Comment: The plot thickens.)**


	26. Making links

**Hey, look! I am still alive.**

 **Jokes aside, I had stopped writing this story for two reasons. One is that I have met a writer's block, second I my depression had reached its peak during the days I was off. I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story of mine, but I am finally back at writing it for those who really care, like the friend who supported me during my recovery.**

 **I hope I still have my writing style.**

* * *

After finally recovering from the teleport, Lu looked at the building close to him, the hospital. His head was still hurt for being a psychic type that's in the middle of a crowd for the first time. It almost made him vomit again, but he managed to contain it inside and look around.

His heart started to beat painfully as he grabbed his chest. He could feel him, the one he only met only in dreams so far. He was close. After little time his heartbeats returned to normal and Lu released the breath he did not know he was holding.

"Matheus… His name is Matheus. Wasn't it?" Lu asked himself before entering the place.

* * *

It was his first time outside his family's grounds and things were quite… different. The first thing different was the large number of people waiting at the reception. He could feel sadness and worry from these Pokemon. Ill children and seniors, the place was nothing more than dread.

He shakes his head and decides to just go ahead and look for the one from his dreams, while keeping in mind to ask more about the people to his brothers.

He used his powers to see if he could sense the location of Matheus. Doing so, he noticed two anomalies. One weak and other agitated. The agitated soon leaves the weaker one, now leaving it alone. 'The weaker one…' Lu thought. Then he started to climb the stairs until he reached the third floor and saw him… the person he had met in his dreams.

"H-Hello..." Lu said shyly to the first new person he have met in years. "My names is Lu... I know it may sounds weird, but I think I have seen you in my dreams."

Matheus looked confused at the blond male for a moment before asking. "Dreams? What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" Lu started to think about what he was supposed to say. "I don't know how to explain." But given the circumstances, he just decided to give up one thinking of a proper explanation. "The thing is… I saw you in my dreams. Many times. I usually get inside other people's dream when I go asleep, but most of the time I do so, I see myself of someone's dream where you are in it. Oh, an explanation managed to come out without even trying."

The human was now looking at Lu with even more confusion. "First Pokemon, now this…" He murmured to himself and then says. "You dream other people's dreams, right?" He asks receiving a mood from Lu. "Okay, so… does that means you're a Psychic type?"

"Oh yeah. I'm a Psychic… but I don't really know what I am. All that I know about myself is my type." The blond male told to the human.

"Little by little I am starting to understand this place, but certain things are still weird to me. Like, that explosion and how I am openly talking to a complete stranger who just said he met me in his dreams."

"Hey- Actually, you do have a point."

"But I guess this is for the best." Matheus said and stood up. "At least in this place I can at least try new things with a new leaf, instead of committing errors."

"Committing errors?" Lu asked noticing the sudden change of mood from the teenager. Something snapped inside the Psychic type's mind. It was the anomaly of Matheus getting more intense.

"I **mean. My last actions before waking in this hospital were… w** ere… what were they?" Matheus starts question himself as Lu felt the anomaly getting weaker again.

Sighing with relief, Lu stood up and put a hand on the human's shoulder. "I guess you really are confused. Just take things easy, okay?"

Matheus looked at the blond male and smiled a little. "It actually feels comforting being next to you Lu."

Lu looked at the human after hearing that and say. "To be honest, it really does feel good and calm."

"Thanks, L **u***.** " Matheus says immediately shocking Lu with surprise. "Did I say something wrong Lu?"

"No, I…" Lu then shakes his head. "Just be safe, okay? We will see each other again." The strange teenager then waved and almost walked away had he not almost bumped on someone much larger than him right after he turned around.

The tall Lucario crossed his arms while glaring at the guy who were talking with the human for a considerable amount of time. Never before have Lu seen someone so terrifying in any of his days. "So… Matheus, have your parents never told you not to talk with strangers?" Luke asks.

"I have talked with you just now. Why would talk with him be worst?" Matheus joked making Luke look at him with surprise. "I had to say something after you decided to just ignore my existence while we were talking."

"Trust me Matheus, there is no way I will ever ignore that you exist." Luke told closing his gray first. "In any case, I have my reasons to believe that any stranger trying to talk with you so openly much likely is no good." He then walked over to the human and stood between Matheus and Lu.

"You do have a point. Yeah…" Matheus agreed, then looked at Lu. "But still, thank you for talking with me. I think I am more used with this life now."

"Oh. Well… Hope we can talk with each other again." Lu waved once again and left the other two.

"That guy was weird." Luke said with crossed arms. "Wonder what that guy is. Probably a shiny, but shiny of what? Anyway, Let's look for my father and leave this place." He then grabbed Matheus' hand to aid the human to walk.

* * *

Late that night, Lu managed to walk back to the mansion. The only ones who had noticed his disappearance were the Galvantula and the Dartrix, they had decided to stay quiet about Lu's escape because they knew Lu would get a severe punishment if they did so. After knowing about Lu's new move, Nathaniel suggested Lu to either don't use it too much, or erase it. Their father wouldn't like to know Lu has the power to leave the place any time he wanted.

Lu also told them about the two boys he met, but left the parts about the anomalies aside. Matheus seemed kind and Lu didn't wish for him to meet an unhappy destiny.

After all, it was the wish of the one who dreamed about the boy.

* * *

 **Evolution/Metamorphosis - part 5**

" **So you asks for salvation from your cursed future?" Heatran asked to the small group of Riolu survivors, who confirmed his question and pleaded for him to help. "Very well, I shall help you all using the metal you brought." He says taking the ore of the Riolu at the middle of the circle with a single hand. "Never before have I been asked for something like this. I just used to be Arceus' blacksmith." He started to use his strength and heat to crush and melt the ore and so grabbed the chest of that same Riolu.**

 **The melted metal was not dripping from his hands, instead it was being directly transferred into the aura user. He quickly finished the transfer and took few steps back. "How do you feel?"**

" **I don't know." The Riolu told grabbing his chest. "But I want to trust you, Sir Heatran."**

" **Keep your hopes up. This metal shall become a part of your skeleton at the moment you evolve. But how it will affect it, only after evolving we will know. Until then, I recommend the remaining of you to wait. Have this one survived after evolving, come here. Have he not, then just pray to have a good reincarnation in your next life."**

* * *

 **Sometimes I think this bonus story focus too much on the Riolu kind. I will probably collect all the parts later and post it as a single chapter so you can read it completely without looking around for the other parts.**

 **Also, I would like to thanks the few of you who have waited patiently for this chapter. I will try my best now.**

 **(Editor's Comment: Story was great and is really getting intense and mysterious. Loving it.)**


	27. Trust (Xerneas)

**And yet even more characters are taking a role in this story. I'm just trying to make this world more complete. The main characters aren't the only ones in this story. Having said that, it makes hard to be sure that everyone is getting their screen time.**

* * *

And so, without me being previously warned or told about anything, Palkia warped me straight into my lab and threw Yveltal in as well.

"Damn girl, you could have just asked me to come here." Yveltal said standing up after the brutish throw of the space dragon woman. "You don't have to be so rough every time you want something done. And since we are on this topic, can you say 'Thank you' after I finish whatever it is that you want me for?"

"What about I don't beat you up right now?" Palkia asks impatiently.

"Palkia, if you are actually planning on kill me, just remember that I am the one who manages the deaths and I am bound to Xerneas, the one who manages life. If I go down, she goes too and after that I want to see you all struggling with the chaos that will happen after." Yveltal said cocky without even realizing I am right behind him.

"Shut up now!" Palkia yells, making the room tremble with her powers. She snapped her fingers and an orb appeared. The orb had something pink constantly spinning inside. "This thing is a centrifuge and inside it is a… thing? Capable of morphing and take the form and abilities of the ones it detects. It is currently in this orb I made just so it won't be capable of taking anyone's form. I mean, if it actually manage to take Dialga's or my form, this little thing might destroy a world. Good thing it was still trying to adapt when it took Giratina's." After making that comment, Palkia looked at the two of us a way that Yveltal visibly flinched. "As the one currently commanding this place, I order the two of you to discover what this thing actually is."

"Two?" Yveltal asks and turns around finally noticing me. "Gah!? Xerneas, how long have you been standing there!?"

"I actually brought her here first." Palkia told before I could even open my mouth. "Now then, do you have any questions?"

Again, before I could even open my mouth, someone managed to interrupt me, said person was Yveltal. "First, what is this thing? Second, why us? Third, how did this thing got here?"

"Haven't you heard the explosions and the storm few hours ago?" Palkia asked pointing out the most obvious points.

"I was on Earth spending time with my- watching a baseball match at the top of the station for better experience." Yveltal told trying to don't tell the entire truth of what he was doing.

"... Sure." Palkia did not believe, but didn't care enough to question the Destruction Pokemon's life. "Anyway, I now must go see Mega and check his side of what happened." After that, she turned around and left the lab, leaving the orb behind.

With a sigh, Yveltal and I started setting our equipment.

* * *

We had become biologists years after our job as managers of life's cycle managed to get stable enough for we to have time for ourselves. We studied for decades the many species that we have brought to life and eventually killed.

Many people do not believe Yveltal, my partner, to be a good person just because he is the one who brings death. What they don't know is that death existed before he came to exist and will continue if somehow the two of us come to perish.

Our official job is to manage the cycle of life when it is showing unbalance. Whether someone died too quickly, or a forest caught fire, when they get a second chance, it was my doing. When someone die of unknown cause, it is Yveltal's doing to avoid a horrible destiny to the said person, mercy kill. We also are the ones who manages reincarnation and the ones who creates blank souls for each being when they are born.

Yveltal likes his job, but doesn't like what the people think about it. Most only see death as something bad and ignore what happens to a body after dying, putting the deads into coffins instead of just bury the body. I see his point on not wanting to go to the Pokemon side of the two realms.

* * *

"I can actually see it trying to reform." Yveltal took note. The two of us have decided to move the slime into our own centrifuge so it could be better studied than one Palkia's bubble. Which they did not want to see how fragile that thing was, nor how to operate with.

"You sure about that?" I asked to Yveltal as he was putting his latex gloves on and taking a bottle.

"I am fast, am I not?" The red haired guy said. "The biggest problem with this plan is what will be its reaction when I do so." Yveltal's left hand started to release dark energy around it.

Then we started out plan. I quickly turned the centrifuge off, Yveltal opened it using his right hand, he used his other hand to quickly cut the connection of slime with five percent of it, then he grabbed the smaller fraction and put it on the bottle, closed the centrifuge and I turned it on once again.

Now it was time for our greatest fear. Does this fraction still have a mind of its own? The question was quickly answered as the bottle started to break from inside when the slime tried to take a physical form. Yveltal reacted to that as quickly as possible, throwing the bottle in the air and grabbing it back using one of his flexible wing. Another wave of darkness came from the wing, but just enough to weak the slime to a point of almost death. "That could have been much better." Yveltal comments. He looked at the his wing and stayed in silence for a moment. "Xerneas, I think I may know a way for this thing to cooperate with us, but I will need your help for that."

He explained to me what was his plan. I was unsure after he finished telling me it. But, the way Yveltal looked at me transpired confidence, something I don't see Yveltal having much while at the Hall of Origin.

"Alright, I don't believe this will work, but I trust in you. Just don't let me down." I said to him.

"Don't worry. When did I ever let you down?" He never did. He is my partner and bound. I will believe in him. Not on his plan, but on him.

* * *

 **Legendary boundary**

 **During my research about the legendary people of the Hall of Origin, I have learnt that Arceus have put a special bound on the Legendary Pokemon. Not bond, but bound.**

 **In case one of the Legendary Pokemon perish, their counterpart too will fall to their death. This happens because have only one part of a duality will cause nothing but chaos to happen in both the Pokemon and Human worlds.**

 **However, with that in mind, neither I nor Arceus himself knows what would happen if either Yveltal or Xerneas happen to fall someday. Would Xerneas be able to use her own powers to keep herself alive? Would Yveltal use his own to avoid his death?**

 **Only one thing Arceus was sure and his words as he told me that was: "If by any case one actually survive without the other, the survivor will finally be capable to be under control of life and death."**

 **Arceus, why did make such a boundary to them?**

* * *

 **Some people like to see Yveltal as an evil Pokemon, but I always like to see the duality between the two Pokemon of the box arts… Having said that, Pikachu and Eevee are just nostalgia factor, they could have added more content to Let's Go.**

 **Not saying they are bad games, but they could have made the Pokemon have more than their idle animation in most moves, looks better than a 3DS Pokemon game with upscaled Citra textures and have more content than USUM or at least be cheaper than them for the same reason. The game is a full priced remake of a game that already had its remake, yet it doesn't have as much content as FRLG.**

 **Not pointing out the good things of this game, because the good things are present in most Pokemon games. Following Pokemon is a HGSS thing, it isn't new. And to know that they promised if the first Let's Go game was popular, they would make a Jotho version of it made me very disappointed with how they are just using Nostalgia to promote the games.**

…

…

 **These notes will definitely attract people to hate me.**

 **(EC: I do like where this is going so far I really do.)**


	28. Believe (Matheus)

**Somehow managed to forget posting this yesterday, that is why I am a day late.**

* * *

Few days passed since I met Illu, Luke and Lu, yesterday I started to wonder if I will meet even more people with 'Lu' in their name. My recovery went well according to what the doctors told me and I soon enough managed to walk properly again. Illu visited me every afternoon trying to prepare myself to what was going to happen with my life.

I will admit, I am nervous for the first time in a while. Long ago, I had lost almost all of my confidence in people, it just… wasn't worth it. Living in my homeland was painful with little redeeming points, but here I have a chance to make a new life to myself and even have the support of Illu. Maybe it is asking too much, but I really do want to change myself, be more helpful and popular.

… As if.

In this world, with beings with fantastical abilities and powers, someone like me will just be the least interesting or useful in anything. Illu may be kind, Luke is trying to be and I don't think I will ever see Lu again, but overall… I am still t **he same to everyone's eyes as I was back in my home world...**

 **Nobody.**

 **With th** ose thoughts, I headed down to the lobby. Today is finally the day I will leave this hospital and move to Luke's place. He was there waiting for me with a woman by his side. I have never met her before, is she his mother?

"There he is." Luke says after noticing me.

The woman then looked at me for a moment and smiled. She definitely is smaller than her son, about five inches I would say, and had a lithe body, showing traces of delicacy. Her hair is blond and medium sized. Her beautiful shirt is cyan blue, with a spike at the middle of her small sized breasts, and her skirt is the same colour as her hair. She is bright and her strong coloration shines… Oh. Shiny Lucario.

"You must be Matheus." She says with a tone as docile as she possible. "My name is Carla. Luke and Illu must have told you about me." I got tempted to say they didn't ever mention her, but I received a glare from Luke before I even said anything. He probably know me well enough already to know what I was about to say, since he can't read my mind. I still don't understand why. "Illu told me well about you. Told me you are a nice kid that just passed through a hard path during your life." She said. Those words combined with her look and voice made me feel much more comfortable than my mom ever made me as far as I remember.

"I'm actually surprised." I started. "I didn't expect Illu and you would be so kind to me. Even more considering what Luke had put you two through." Luke looked to the side after saying that. He know that this is his fault after not thinking much about the others and something else that he avoids telling me about.

"Well, I was unsure at first, but it was thanks to Illu's capacity to keep calm through these situations was what really helped. He came here, met you and came back home telling me more about you. He was the one who made me accept you by the histories." She clarified. It wasn't that she was too kind, but that someone had to convince her. I let out a sigh, think **ing I might have been mistaken about her in the end.** "But you don't need to worry." **Carla kept going surprising me.** "I am not the kind of person who just do whatever comes first to their mind without thinking much about it." **She is not pre accident Luke.** "I mean, it would be harder, but I would take my time to know more about you before coming to a conclusion."

"Matheus…" **Luke suddenly speaks**. "For someone with a spirit as weak as your, stay with my parent will be the best thing that ever happened to you." Weak spirit… my depression. **Yes, Illu m** anaged to get me comfortable in this place quite a lot and Carla doesn't seem like a bad person either. "Heck, if my parents are doing so much to make your introduction into the family good then…" Woah! I didn't thought it was possible, but Luke was visibly struggling to find the right words. "I will be your older brother. If anyone bother you, then just call me and I will punch them in the face."

"That is so unlike you Luke." Carla says looking at Luke with a smug expression.

"I mean, I started all this problem and it would be bad if I don't at least try to be the big brother."

"Big brother!?" Carla and I said surprised in union.

"Yeah, I mean… Matheus, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"See, I really am the big brother. That means I must protect him and in exchange he will have to obey my orders." Hah.

"Really? That is why you are calling yourself big brother is for someone to obey you?" Carla asked.

"Protect because I still feel guilty and I am still curious about his origins, so he can't deny my questions when I ask them." Luke says with a proud smile.

"Luke, you are hopeless." Carla chuckles catching Luke off guard.

"What is up with everyone roasting me these last days!?"

I started laughing at the Luke's expression yelling that. I don't know how, but being part of this interaction made me feel joy inside me, making the gloomy thought from earlier meaningless.

Luke noticed my laugh and starts to chuckles as well; with a smile he said, "Hehe… I hate all of you."

* * *

Half hour later, I finally arrived at the place where I will be staying the next ages of my life. The house wasn't very big, but wasn't small either. It was good enough to be honest. Reminds me a little of my old house.

After three steps inside, a hand suddenly grabbed me by my shoulder, making me yell surprised. "Welcome home, Matheus." Illu said after my yell. "Surprised ya, didn't I?"

"Do I have to reply?" I say, a little annoyed.

"Only if you want to." The male adult said with that smile of his. I can't really get angry at him. The guy is just a walking pile of joy.

I heard Luke and Carla sigh by Illu's behavior. "Get used to these things now." Luke said. "You are his son now and will have to tolerate all of his enthusiasm."

"He can get used to it. I am the one who made him feel better with the idea of us being his family, didn't I?" Yeah, Illu was saying the truth.

"Well… I like staying next to him." I started saying. "It's probably because before I came here, I felt unworthy and like a nobody, but Illu managed to make me remember that I am not a nobody and that I… matter." I started to think about what I just said and finally came to a conclusion. "You three… you made me… happy. It feels weird. It's been so long since the last time I really felt it for real. The three of you made me feel worth of something. Even you Luke, you are trying to be a better person because of me."

"Well… Yeah." Luke said awkwardly. "I mean, I had to at some point."

"But you even came to call yourself big brother."

"He what?" Illu asks while Luke tried to hide his face while blushing.

"Matheus, just get to the point!"

"You are trying to comfort me in this situation. You are being a family."

"I see." Illu started. "You are comparing us to your previous family because of how they treated you before, while we are just trying to make you a part our family. Matheus, you are keeping yourself trapped in the past. You have grown at a different time than your parents did. You have experienced different situations and events, that is what have made you become you instead of becoming your parents. This is called progress and, while a parent must make sure that their child will have a good future, if someone else steer someone's future instead of themselves, they won't be capable to adapt and the next generation won't have much progress in comparison to their previous. I mean, isn't adaptation and advancement synonymous of evolution? Why force yourself to be the same as the predecessor if you can be something else, be glad that you made it much farther than anyone else and teach others how to make the best of their life and motivate them to discover even more about the universe. I mean, isn't adaptation and advancement synonymous of evolution?"

"Evolution… Yeah, I do guess adaptation is something very important to the Pokemon kind." I murmur. "So, if is that so, then… I will evolve as well. Not like you guys, I will just find my place in this… place."

"Well, you're still trying to find more about what you're feeling right now." Carla told. "First try to calm yourself, then you go exploring more."

"Yeah. Sounds good to me. Everyone, thank you. I think I have at last found my place in this world, in any if the worlds. I will prove you all, I will become someone and I will make all of you proud."

* * *

 **The fall of a world**

 **Distortion World, the place itself existed even before Giratina came to be. Some call it a prison and indeed it is, but not one to keep Giratina inside, instead the one who were locked in there already left ages ago.**

 **Someone Arceus didn't want to afford losing. I wonder if they are who I think they are.**

* * *

 **I am personally proud of this chapter. At least from now things are not as hard for Matheus as they were before and the added personality to the parents in this rewritten version made the reason why they accepted him more real. Illu testing Matheus out with his own ways and personality, then telling Carla about who the kid is.**

 **And Luke is actually a year and two months older than Matheus, so that means he isn't that older as big brothers, but they function are actually to teach and protect the younger siblings, so I guess he is just good enough.**

 **(Editor's Comment: Does anyone read these comments anymore? ^^;)**


	29. Bonus 3-1 End of the year - The Ralts

**I honestly didn't have much time to write this chapter. Too many responsibilities and exams in a single week.**

* * *

"And so and so… our scavenger hunt will start now!" Young Luke announced to the other kids of the preschool around. The kids started to run to the line to know what they would have to go look for in the town's park.

It was a period close to Christmas before the snow could start falling. The schools of the state uses to make an event to gather the kids around in that moment of closure. Carla decided voluntary herself and organize that year's event, she had decide to make a scavenger hunt at the park. Luke was very glad that he could help his mom that year.

A shy Ralts waited on the line for his turn. After some minutes of waiting, he finally managed to reach the beginning. The Shiny Lucario smiled at his with a bright smile and the Riolu by her side gave him a piece of paper containing the information about what he should go get. After that he quickly run away from them, holding the paper against his chest.

His parents had told him to come and play around with other kids, but unlike his twin brother, he can't really socialize as well as the brother. He is just too shy for that.

With deep breaths, the Ralts looked at the piece of paper and saw what he had to bring: Something very small and white.

He started to think hard on what to bring, eventually remembered about a tree that was present at that part. The Snow tree. It was a special tree whose leaves only develops at cold times, and the temperature of late autumn was enough for it to develop its famous white leaves. Yes, that could work. He would take a leave and plead for his parents to bring him back home sooner and don't have to deal with trying to meet strangers.

The little boy started to run towards the special tree. Nothing bad will happen, the boy thought before he stepped on his oversized clothes and rolled to the bottom of the small hill the tree was located. While rolling, he only managed to hit one kid and bring it down with him.

"OOOuch!" The other kid complained with pain. The green haired kid quickly stood up scared and the brown haired did right after. The boy had a winter coat and pants the same color as his hair and a beige collar protecting his neck from the cold, an Eevee. "Hey, no need for panic." He tried to calm down the shy kid. "It was probably an accident and it didn't really hurt me that much."

"Y-you sure?" The Ralts asked still scared the Eevee was actually angry.

"Of course. Even more considering you falling was totally easy to happen." He noted looking at the psychic child. His white coat was too big for him and his green hair was covering his eyes. It is actually a mystery how he can see despite all that overgrown hair over his eyes.

"Sorry." The Ralts said.

"Really, don't say sorry. Uhh… I know, if this will make you stop feeling sorry, than you could do something for me."

"S-something for you?"

"Help me find my item for the scavenger hunt." The Eevee announced with a smile and grabbed the smaller boy's hand. "Come on now!" The kid said dragging the other.

"W-Wait!?"

* * *

 **Eevee boy**

 **Height:3'9"**

 **Age: 4**

 **Weight: 79 pounds**

 **Species: Eevee**

 **Blood type: A+**

 **Moveset: Tackle, Growl, Sand Attack**

 **Likes: Many, many things**

 **Dislikes: Vegetables.**

 **Boost: In development**

* * *

 **First chapter of a little short holiday series. I hope you all have a good Christmas and New Year.**

 **(Editor's Comment: Merry Whateverdoesn'toffendyou!**

 **I really like the version of the story where you get to see the mini kid versions of the characters. I want to see some good reviews this week as well. I will watch all! Muahaha!**

 **What am I doing -w-)**


	30. Bonus 3-2 End of the year - The Eevee

Turns out the Eevee boy also would use a leaf as the item for the scavenger hunt. So both teamed up, with Eevee forcefully making the team exist.

"How did I never realized how big this tree was?" The Eevee asked to the shy boy as both of them stood at its base. The white leaves of the tree added contrast to the environment of the park as some of its beautiful leaves flies as the wind carries them. "Okay then, now use your telekinesis to take the leaves for us." He ordered to the Ralts.

"I-I-I…" The smaller boy panicked for a moment before saying. "I… don't have any Psychic moves. I still haven't learnt them."

The brown haired boy blinked a few times and looked at the green haired one in silent. He then walked to the tree and slam it with his head. "AAAAAHHHH!" He yells making the smaller kid fall on the ground scared. "Okay, I am feeling better now." The Eevee said in a very bipolar manner and held himself on the sides of the tree. "Use me as a stool and grab the leave."

"A-Are you sure?" The Ralts asked still scared of what the taller kid have just done. "I mean, I don't know if I can reach it."

"I mean, I doubt you would hold me if I jumped once I get on top of you, that is why I am the stool, not you."

"Jump... on your shoulder!" The Ralts started to panic. "But what if I fall? I may hit my head on the ground."

"Okay, that won't work either." The cat boy **(Eevee are cats.)** said and sat under the tree. "Guess we should give up now or go look for some more help or for something else."

"Maybe I should go now." The Ralts said looking to the side. "I was requested to bring something very specific, while you was actually just tasked to get a leaf."

"Yeah, but a normal leaf probably wouldn't give me as many scores as a white leaf."

"But, there are no score."

"There is to my heart." The Eevee said and stood up. "Why do something simple and basic if you can do perfect? The adults like to see the kids doing their best and even rewards them. Like… I think I may finally get a bicycle if I manage to impress my father. Don't you want to impress your parents?"

"I think I do, but…" The Ralts thought for a moment. "Don't they just want to see us trying things for ourselves. And maybe see us growing more capable of things."

The Eevee then started thinking. "Good enough. But that only means they will be even more proud if we bring then the hardest object to collect. That will make them see we will have a great future."

"I… don't really know about how this would work. What kind of future would they think we would have if we grabbed the leaves of a tree?"

"The aspiration that we will be great at working on teams. But, for us to do so, we will need another one's help." The Eevee said and dragged the green haired kid with him again.

* * *

 **I just wanted to write here that lately I have been severely depressed and without much motivation. I feel like no one cares about this series and that worries me. I have at first wrote this series to make me feel better and it was working at first. But then the ones that motivated me just left. And since then my depression got worse imagining no one cares about my story. I know it is stupid and I shouldn't write this, but I would like to at least chat a little with someone that reads this. That would make me a little better.**

 **Sorry for writing something so personal here.**

* * *

 **The long delayed chapter that came this far unfinished because I am an idiot.**

 **Lets see if I can finish this bonus series by next week.**

 **Thank you for those who actually been waiting for this.**


	31. Bonus 3-3 End of the year - Friendship

Not far away from where the Eevee and the Ralts were. A girl was sitting on a bench, looking at the cloudy sky. She didn't feel motivated to go look for her thing. It is not like it would make things go well anyway. Maybe for few hours, but still…

"What should I do?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Could start by moving a little bit and smile."

"AAA!?" The Nidoran yelled surprised that someone actually heard her. Brown eyes looked amused at her.

"Didn't mean to scare you." The Eevee said a bit embarrassed. "You seemed to need a friend." He was looking to the side while saying that.

The Nidoran looked at him for a second before then looking at the shy Ralts hiding behind the Eevee. "I… I really don't need help. I'm okay." She says now looking to the ground.

"Well… if you don't need any help, then you could give us some." The boy declared. "That is, if you feel like it."

The girl was surprised for a moment before saying. "It wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Soon after, the Eevee, the Nidoran and the Ralts were helping each other to grab the two leaves. Eevee being the base and the Nidoran the midsection.

The brown haired boy was grunting a lot having to sustain the other 2 kids on his shoulders.

The green haired kid eventually manages to grab the leaves and tells the two. Drawing one final breath, the Eevee shoved the two off his shoulders, making the Nidoran and Eevee fall off on the ground.

"Oops. I just didn't managed to last longer and wanted to catch a breath." The Eevee says feeling like he will never feel his shoulders ever again.

"You ass…" The Ralts quietly murmured with his face planted on the ground.

* * *

Later, the three were in line to deliver their objects… Actually, only two would since the Nidoran decided to don't bother with the fetch. The small prize would just a small yellow ribbon. Who didn't managed to deliver their items would just gain a blue one.

"Are you okay?" The Ralts said looking at her. "You haven't brought anything. Didn't you take a quest for the scavenger hunt?"

"I… have decided not to." She confessed. "I was supposed to bring a flower, but all of them are already gone thanks to the Fall. Dad probably won't like it, but there is nothing I could do."

The two boys frown hearing that for a moment. The Eevee then took his prompt off his pocket. "Take mine." He confidently said handling the prompt and the leaf to the girl. The Nidoran was surprised by his actions and, before she could make questions, the boy said. "They didn't give us specific ones and are taking the prompt as proofs we have brought the right objects."

The girl looked at him for a moment before hugging the boy.

"It's alright, really." He continued. "Dad told me how the Nidoran culture works and I knew it was the reason you were feeling bad to begin with." He says and hugs her back.

The Ralts stared at the two. It was something weird to see, but… It was happy. The Eevee, not being shy and talking to this kid he never seen before, made her happy. Opening himself, he made another kid happy and maybe make things go a little better to her life.

And so, a sparkle happened. The body and hair of the Eevee started to glow white and soon the fabric of his clothes did as well. The girl broke the hug and looked at her… friend, it still was a weird concept to her.

The sun still hardest set down, so it technically was still morning. The brown hair of the kid was now purple and his fluffy tail was now one that splits in two around the middle way of it. A gem was now on his forehead.

The Espeon looked at his now purple clothes for a while before jumping happily. It was an evolution based on happiness.

"Thank you!" He says hugging the Nidoran again. She was still in shock, so she didn't hug back.

"You evolved!?" The Ralts says surprised.

"Yes! Now I probably could pick those leaves with my powers alone, but without that, I wouldn't have made friends with this girl." He replies.

"Friends?" She asks him now blushing.

"Yep. And… Call me Ethan." The Espeon introduced himself to the kids.

"Oh! I-I… My name is Gabriel."

"Mine is Ellen." The other two presented themselves.

* * *

Hours later, Gabriel got picked up sooner by his mother. He still was thinking about how Ethan had evolved. He was so happy by helping Ellen, that it triggered his evolution. He had made friends with her… Meeting new people… Would it make him as happy as Ethan was.

* * *

Years later, Leticia, Luke and Gabriel had headed to the movie theater to a watch a horror movie. The two friends of the Gallade were chatting to each other something about movie culture. It didn't really interested Gabriel that much, so he decided to go buy the popcorn alone.

There, he saw two people that he thought had seen before, but decided to not mind much and just wait.

When the two left the line, the Nidoran girl was giggling while the Espeon had a prideful expression. He saw Gabriel on the line for a moment and stopped walking to look at him. Luke and Leticia soon come to accompany their friend. The Espeon then left to reunite with the Nidoran that didn't even noticed he had stopped walking.

"I see you have finally opened yourself for new friends." Ethan murmured and had a faint smile.

* * *

 **Eevee - The Evolution Pokemon**

 **Eevee is quite an unique family. In a way they can be considerate the only Pokemon family capable of being the Jack of All Trades.**

 **They originally were designed by Mew to experiment all the types of the Pokemon that would inhabit the world.**

 **Although they do have a large variety of types and survival skills, their abilities is not unlimited and someday they will disappear. Just like the dinosaur, but maybe not by a meteor.**

* * *

 **It's finally over!**

 **It is not that it was hard to right this. It is just that my depression didn't let me write this right and was bringing me down a lot.**

 **Also, yesterday (February 16th) was my birthday.**

 **I do hope people like this chapter. And please, leave a review. I'm kind of needing it.**

(Editor's Comment: Ah this was such a cute part of the story. [Expunged Part Of Review] Review]. I can't wait see more. Eevee becoming Espeon was really nice too.)


	32. Interlude (Mew)

"Okay, what are we all doing here?" Kyogre asked whilst laying on my bed.

"Didn't Dialga told you?" Mewtwo started. "You, Mew, Giratina, Mega, Rayquaza and I are going to get interrogated to check what we know about the Ditto accident."

But Mega, or Rayquaza, isn't here right now. Where is that green lizard man?

"Okay. But, why am I here?" She asked again.

I, being particularly annoyed as I would, answered quietly. "You got involved and decided to drag yourself along to kill the thing with us. Now shut up and don't speak again."

The people in my room got quiet by the surprise. Mewtwo was the first to recover. "It's been literal ages since she got caught up by something she was involved."

"You shut up." I murmured and hissed at him.

"Stop being troublesome and just admit you caused this!" Giratina yelled at me.

"You were the one with the monster casually in your bedroom." I said back at her.

"It wasn't my will. Arceus was the one who ordered me to keep an eye on the box!"

"Arceus?" Dialga said now walking into the room with Mega right behind him-

"What kind of horrible smell is this!?" Kyogre asked before I could.

Mega walked to the center of the room and we could immediately tell it was coming from him. He had an expression like he would kill the first one to call him smelly.

"Mega Rayquaza's special ability is basically forming him into a walking tornado. So this time we forced him to take a bath on gastric acid since it neutralizes special abilities." Dialga commented.

I moved to grab my blanket to block my nose while Mega just sat there with his legs crossed and everyone else moved to the corners of the bedroom.

"Now then." Dialga continued closing the door behind him. "Can anyone explain me how it all happened?"

"I won't explain anything to you, Jackass." Mega said angrily towards the blue haired guy.

"Quite rude? Aren't you, Mister Second Personality."

"Suck my dick."

"You mean Rayquaza's."

"AAAAGGGHH!"

Mega is broken at this point.

"Wow. Just wow. Even I know this burn was too much for him. He is a douche, but not even him deserves existential crisis." I said looking at the green haired one trying to hold his head and probably fight the tears. Okay, maybe not at the verge of crying, but he is clearly in shock right now.

"I don't care. Everyone here almost died and I don't have time to care about the feeling of the most problematic member of the Hall." Dialga replied angry as well. Really not caring that he said it loud and in front of Mega. "So, can anyone actually tell me what happened that day?"

"Mew and I had started a fight. Flames happened. Cute animals were hurt, but are fine now. And the box was destroyed at the middle of the fight." Giratina told. "My room now is destroyed and I been sleeping on the couch since then."

"Okay, but what about Mewtwo, Kyogre and Mega?"

"I was knocked out by a door. The moment I saw the Ditto for the first time was actually really terrifying and traumatic." Mewtwo answered.

"Wasn't he using my form?" Giratina asked remembering the moment.

"Sorry about that. But, I do now admit I see why many people say you have a scary appearance."

"I… Will punch you later." She noted.

"Well…" Kyogre tried to draw the attention to her. "I actually got attacked by it and I wanted to fight it back."

"It was easy for you to admit next to someone with authority." I murmured and received a glare from the aquarium fish.

"All of you really don't have a connection with each other." Dialga commented. "Now Mega, tell us about your involvement on-"

"Why should I tell you?" Mega asked with as much hate as someone could muster without raising his voice. Those draconic eyes of his were glaring Dialga with pure anger.

"Did you really forget-" The blue haired male was interrupted the moment Mega Rayquaza grabbed him by the throat.

"Of course I didn't forget. I was created to fight and set domination to neutralize conflicts and am only called to fight and set domination to neutralize conflicts, so all I did was fulfill my reason to live, fight and set domination to neutralize conflicts." Mega said that and slamming Dialga against the wall at each repetition. This was the first time I was actually scared of the guy. I never seen him genuinely angry before. "Now let me be the one questioning. Why did the Master of time decided to directly ask us those questions which we may lie about, instead of checking the past himself? Now that we have brought this subject in. WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOW SUCH A BIG CRISIS WOULD HAPPEN BEFORE HAND?" He slammed one more time after yelling that. The entire wall cracked after that one.

No one in the room was doing anything to stop him. We are all startled by that. I didn't even realized I wasn't breathing until now. I looked at Giratina and I noticed her tearing up a bit.

"Fate no longer is linear." Dialga murmured, feeling guilty after the facts have literally been shoved on him. "Time have been broken some months ago. I just never realized it before because I don't check the past very often. All I did was see the future… a future where everything goes alright. But now, on this crisis, I can no longer know which past and future is the right ones. I never thought someone with authority below mime would ever try to ask this question."

…

Silence surrounded room after Dialga finished. Ten seconds passed before Mega decided to do something, which was sucker punch Dialga's gut and force him on the ground.

"Don't insult someone's psychological problems just to cover your failures." The Sky High Pokemon said before kicking our superior and leaving my bedroom.

Almost all of us tried to help Dialga stand up. The only one who didn't was Giratina, who run from the area, probably to talk with the guy who shares body with the guy she loves.

"He is… stronger than I thought." Dialga said now trying to sit on my bed. The back of his head was now bleeding, but not much. "I may have not tried to counter attack him, but… even without his trident, he did managed to hurt me and my diamond hide… Arceus… Why did you create someone so powerful and set him low on the ranks?" That last part was mostly a murmur to himself.

* * *

 **The man with 2 faces**

 **Rayquaza and Mega Rayquaza. One is kind and more pacifist, while the later is more brute and full of himself.**

 **In a way, Mega Rayquaza is Rayquaza's closest friend.**

 **The Mega version one was created in order to suppress the multiple conflicts of Groudon and Kyogre, whose were much more powerful ages ago.**

 **Rayquaza alone didn't have the personality, nor the power to stop the 2 from fighting, so Arceus created Mega and insert him into the original Rayquaza.**

 **His personality also is a fruit from its purpose. When he is asked to fight, he fight. But… as time passed, he started to dream.**

" **What would it be like to do something else other than fight?"**

 **Those dreams made him stay longer than required to. And showed to the legendary that he is his own person.**

 **Having no actual memories that weren't about fighting and stop the arguing of Groudon and Kyogre, but with actual knowledge, he wasn't very friendly from the start and the legendary didn't like it.**

 **Soon, the first emotion Mega Rayquaza ever felt was apathy and the Pokemon that was not meant to be started to retaliate their words and insults with even more insults, resulting him on having no friends until this day.**

 **When Rayquaza returned to self, he found a letter on his bed.**

" **I wish I was loved like you." Is what was written.**

 **Every time Rayquaza returns nowadays, he finds a letter on his bed. Each of them showing how Mega desires to never come back to the world where no one likes him, but… at the same time, he wished he was his own person instead of Rayquaza's shadow.**

* * *

 **Somewhat late again, but not by much.**

 **I personally like this chapter. And we now see Mega Rayquaza suffers from determinism and depression.**

 **Leave a review if you like the chapter.**

 **(Ps: Since Pokemon Sword/Shield got announced, I probably should give my opinion on it. The region looks nice and all and I'm glad the remaining Pokemon got out of their cage and now we have more than 153 Pokemon once again. Kinda disappointed that Pokemon won't follow us anymore, but it was good enough for me. I'm part of the Scorbunny gang.)**

 **(PPs: X/Y are still the weirdest Pokemon games name. And I think Sword and shield is a nice duality. While Let's Go's duality is who has the biggest fan base.)**

 **(EC: Low blow Dialga. Low blow.)**


End file.
